


Fatal Attraction

by rose_quartz33



Category: American Horror Story, House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Blowjobs, Bondage, Choking, Cockwarming, F/M, FaceFucking, Fingering, House of Cards - Freeform, Knife Play, Light Dom/sub, Mommy Kink, Pegging, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Strap-On, Threats, Whipping, american horror story - Freeform, candle wax, cody fern - Freeform, duncan sherpherd, male degradation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_quartz33/pseuds/rose_quartz33
Summary: You're Duncan Shepherd’s assistant for his upcoming app. The two of you bicker and fight incessantly, until one day you cut too deep and the result is a twisted and intoxicating sex-filled relationship, based on hate and lust.





	1. Chapter 1

 

_'It might sound quaint, but I believe in the Republic.'_

Duncan Shepherd; a pristine, well-spoken, confident young man. You had been working as an assistant for Duncan for about a month, you weren't quite sure why you were working for him; he had an app in development for sometime and you knew there was something corrupt under the surface of it all, after all it was Duncan Shepherd. You needed something to put on your resume in order to be taken seriously as an up and coming political journalist. App designing was not your forte nor was it in anyway helpful but you knew Duncan had undeniable connections to prestigious news outlets and the President herself. That was what you were interested in, at least that's what you told yourself, and you'd be lying if it weren't partially to do with your fatal attraction to this man.

Everything about Duncan was venomous he was conniving and manipulative. His words cut through you like knives at times but dripped with seduction. He would talk down to you most of the time making you feel small but the fact of the matter was you were _equals_ , both striving for a place in politics, their names to be talked and tweeted about, admired and hated. But the truth was, Duncan was always going to be 2 steps ahead of you, he was a rich white republican male with a prominent family name like the Shepherds backing him up. You were a Latino women, striving and working twice as hard for the same position as your Caucasian counterparts. Duncan's app was becoming more of your creation anyway, but he would never admit that. You would type away at your computer making the app look aesthetically pleasing while Duncan would do the intricate and probably illegal parts.

'Y/N, I need you to change the font of the title, it looks tacky' Duncan broke the silence staring intuitively at his laptop. 'Dually noted' you replied. 'I'm serious, this app has got to be perfect, and if I tell you to move an image an inch over because I'm not happy you do it, understood?'

You rose to your feet, fed up with his attitude. 'Listen, I know you're my boss or whatever but I don't get paid enough for you to talk to me like this, maybe one of your pretty little blonde friends enjoy being spoken to like this but not me-'

'Save me the seasoned journalist act Y/N, you're only here because you want the connections I have.' You rolled your eyes at him turning back to sit down at the makeshift desk he would set up for you, you couldn't fight him on it he was right after all, you were using him for a higher purpose.

'Fine, I'll change the font, and move the images one inch over and worship the ground you walk on with your YSL boots.' Duncan glanced down at his expensive shoes and smirked. 'Do as I say and we wont have a problem, besides regardless of my connections you wont get very far with your intentions.'

'And what might those intentions be?' you retorted.

He chuckled darkly never removing his eyes from his laptop screen. 'People will see that you helped Duncan Shepherd on his best selling app and want to hire you, at least that's what you think however anything you want goes through me first Y/N.'

You sat back dumbfounded at his words, the words oozed like warm honey from his full lips; he acted like you were his property, you couldn't deny that it made you feel a certain way when he spoke that way to you but you're attraction to Duncan could not get in the way of your future.

'You don't own me you dick, I work hard on this stupid app all day while you go around sucking off the whole oval office'

You immediately regretted what you said when Duncan stopped typing and tilted his head slightly absorbing your cut throat words. If there was one thing Duncan hated it was when he was accused of fucking his way to the top even if it were partially true, you knew he was about to erupt. 

'What the fuck did you just say?' he stood up walking slowly over to where you sat, you tried to keep your eyes on him keeping your confidence but Duncan had that indescribable ability of piercing into your soul with his baby blue eyes that you found yourself dropping your gaze to the floor.

Duncan stood firm in front of you awaiting your response, his eyes turning dark etched with ferocious anger. You could feel your face getting hot, the heat radiating from your apple cheeks, your golden skin turning a faint shade of red.

'Duncan I –I'm sorry I-'

He looks down at you a wicked smile growing across his face as he leans down to clasp hard on the arms of your chair trapping you, making you jump, his face inches from your own. The proximity making you squirm, jolting your head back. Duncan took it upon himself to grip your cheeks squeezing them together forcing you too look at him, you knew he could see the fear in your glazed over eyes but his long fingers were squeezing at your raw flesh enough to leave some sort of mark, your teeth sinking uncomfortably into the flesh of your cheek.

'You seem to be under the impression that you can speak to me that way, you see Y/N, I'm your boss, your superior and to put it simply- you're the fucking dirt on the soles of my expensive fucking shoes. So treat me with some respect. Or maybe you need to learn some respect, is that it?'

Duncan slowly let go of his painful hold on your cheeks, your mouth was gaping wide open as you looked at him in a mix of horror and arousal. Duncan had patronized you mercilessly throughout your month working for him but you'd only ever tell him to shut up or to piss off, you'd never insulted him that crudely and he never reacted this way before.

You deliberated between overpowering Duncan and running straight for the door or allowing this alluring situation to unfold. Before you could make up your mind Duncan had yanked a large fistful of your chestnut hair pulling your head back so your neck was exposed, the sharp pain in the roots of your hair made you wince but you refused to give Duncan the satisfaction of causing you pain.

His jaw was clenched tightly and his nostrils flaring, an unpredictability you couldn't quite decipher, you thought maybe if you shut your eyes it would all just be some fucked up fantasy gone wrong and Duncan would be typing away at his computer again but this was very much real and the situation you found yourself in was one you had anticipated since you laid eyes on Duncan, and maybe some of the attraction faltered when he opened his mouth but you had always wanted Duncan in a primal way.

However you thought it would be a sloppy mindless fuck on the sofa and you'd both never speak of it again but this was a different feeling, Duncan had you at his will, beneath him, how he always liked it. You squeezed your thighs at the feeling of Duncan's long fingers curling around the fine hairs of your scalp and your eyes bore into each other but Duncan didn't have lust in his eyes, he had pain, a kind of pain you ignited with your unwanted words and you knew you were about to pay.

'Duncan please, you're scaring me. I didn't mean what I said I swear' a tear left the corner of your eye travelling down your cheek from the pain Duncan was causing you. 'Bullshit, you've been wanting to tell me every filthy thing you've thought about me, every last cruel thought. Maybe I only kept you around because you're a nice piece of ass.'

Duncan swiftly let go of your hair but never gave you a moment of release, in a flash his large hand was wrapped tightly around your throat, squeezing, fingers laced around the tenderness of the skin of your neck. Uncomfortable pain surged your whole body as he was cutting off your oxygen supply. Your eyes were wide and Duncan's jaw was trembling with resentment as he had you completely submissive to him.

What made you shake with fear was the realization that Duncan was using a microscopic amount of energy, he could easily snap your neck in an instant which made you begin clawing desperately at his hand digging painfully into his flesh with your nails gasping for any remnants of air. This only made Duncan tighten his hold and the insatiable hunger in his eyes was animalistic and it was turning you on, the confliction of pure fear and the wetness between your legs had you in a haze as your vision became blurred.

Duncan reached his thumb up to part your lips making you tremble at his touch as he slipped his thumb into the slit of your mouth forcing his way into your mouth pressing down hard on your tongue swirling antagonizingly slow. He leaned into you, lips brushing against your ear his hot breath gruff making goose bumps rise on your skin. 'You're a pretty thing, a pretty mouth but you run it too much, maybe we can find a better use for it.'

He removed his thumb from your mouth and loosened his grasp on your throat and you flinched at the loss of sensation and caught your breath ever so slightly.

'What are you gonna do to me, Duncan?' your voice was barely a whisper.

'Y/N, I'm going to teach you a fucking lesson, get on your knees, now.'

'I- I don't I-'

'How odd, Y/N is actually at a loss for words.'

'I don't understand, this, this is wrong Duncan-'

Duncan tilted his head taunting you; pouting his lips and furrowing his brows.

'This is wrong Duncan' he mocked.

'I don't take nicely to people who think I fucked my way to where I am, I fuck who I want and certainly when I want.' 

Duncan edged closer to you sticking his tongue out and  slowly licking the tear that had again fallen from your swollen eyes. He closed his eyes reveling in your trepidation. In a split second Duncan hadn't waited for you to willingly get on your knees, he pressed his large palm on the top of your head forcing you down so that you were eye level to his growing erection in his black dress pants.

'Well go on, you know I don't like to be kept waiting.'

You had admitted defeat, it was time to give into temptation, you looked up at him and you could not deny that Duncan was stunning, his features were of those crafted by gods, his cheek bones always finding the light, his hair impeccably groomed in a way that seemed to defy gravity and you couldn't wait to mess it up.

You reached out to unbuckle Duncan's belt, looping your fingers around the leather in anticipation.

'Not quite yet.'

You glanced up at him in confusion.

'If I recall correctly you said you would worship the very ground I walked on with my expensive YSL boots, those were your words weren't they? So worship me.'

You slowly closed your eyes mouth twitching, you couldn't fathom how you had been reduced to this and you were revolted at how much you enjoyed it.

You slowly bent down on all fours as you started to lick the length of Duncan's boot, the taste of leather laced your tongue as you licked the tip of the boot, looking up at Duncan for approval.

'Good girl, now lets see how useful you really are.'

You rose back up to your knees and your mouth watered as you grabbed his hard cock out from his pants, letting his painfully long length stretch out in front of you.

'Someone's eager.'

You didn't hesitate to begin stroking him, he took a sharp inhale and a small smile crept on the corner of his lips

'What part of me makes you think I like it soft and slow Y/N?'

Before you could answer he grabbed the back of your head and thrust himself deep in your throat, the sudden fullness in your mouth made you release a guttural moan as Duncan began fucking your face in a quick and pornographic pace.

Duncan let out a venomous chuckle as he peered down at you choking on his cock. His hand keeping you in place as the other hand caressed your cheek in a perverse way, he was relishing every last millisecond of it.

'I think I prefer you so much better when your mouth is full of nothing but me.'

His crude words increased the wetness you felt and you shifted uncomfortably to gain some friction with the heel of your own shoe trying to be discreet.

'Ah, ah, ah, it's not your turn yet'

On the last word he thrust so forcefully you gagged, saliva dripping down your chin, his warmth sliding fast and hard as you took him fully, unable to breathe, but you were certain if this were to kill you you'd be satisfied.

Duncan let out a stifled 'Fuck.'

His cock twitched in your mouth as he thrust one last time brushing the end of your throat as he unloaded himself in your mouth. Hot cum flowing down your throat and dripping down your chin, nose running and tears wetting your cheeks.

'Swallow.' Duncan demanded.

You did what you were told swallowing all of him as he pulled himself out of the warmth of your mouth and simultaneously gripping your jaw so that you were forced to look at him, cum dripping from your mouth.

He had a cruel smile, eyes hooded with pleasure, just as he was about to speak there was a knock at the door.  

Duncan tucked himself back into his pants and tightening his belt as if the most degrading thing hadn't just happened to you, he walked coolly over to the door giving you a moment to get up off your knees and scurry back to your desk smoothing out your skirt and wiping his cum from your mouth.

Duncan opened the door and standing in the door way was his mother Annette.

'Duncan, sorry if I'm interrupting you and-'

'Y/N' Duncan responded smiling.

'Yes Y/N, sorry for interrupting Duncan and your work'

'Yes we were making quite the progress' he chuckled.

You wanted to run straight for the door, the humiliation brewing inside you making you want to scream, but instead you smiled sweetly and rose to your feet.

'I'll give you two some space.' You excused yourself walking towards the door.

Duncan raised a hand to his heart and grinned, 'Great work today Y/N'

You looked at him and bit your lip pensively.

'I'll see you later Duncan, always a pleasure Annette'

She nodded as you walked out the door closing it behind you wanting to collapse onto the floor of the hallway. Next time you would see Duncan you knew it would be much worse, and you couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

_'Pardon my bluntness'_

It was a Tuesday morning, the day before you had been on your knees sucking the cock of your boss, Duncan fucking Shepherd. The entirety of the events played over and over again on a loop in your head, his vulgar and degrading words echoed your brain. You simply couldn't stop thinking about him, the way he felt, and what he had planned for you next.

You left in a hurry after his mother had showed up moments after you sucked off her son. You left your laptop and files at Duncan's apartment and you knew it would add to the already disgusting pleasure Duncan was going to have taunting you about what you did to him.

You arrived at Duncan's apartment wanting a deadly mix between the ground swallowing you up and for Duncan to completely ruin you. You exhaled and reached for the door knob, but before you could open it, the door is flung wide open and Duncan is standing there wreathed in a devilish smirk, blue eyes beaming at you. You were lost for words.

'Y/N, you're early. Did you miss me?'

You wouldn't let him demean you. You still had to do your job but the thick tension in the air made you grimace.

'You left in a hurry yesterday, left all your stuff here as well. I hope it wasn't something I said.'

He reached out to touch your shoulder grazing the exposed skin of your collarbone with his thumb and you shivered at his feathery touch.

'I'm not playing this game Duncan. Yesterday was- it shouldn't of happened.' You admitted.

'Mistake? I don't think so. I think you looked so pretty on your knees.'

'Duncan, please. This is humiliating.'

You tried to move from his touch towards your desk but he mirrored your movements and leaning his head to one side to observe your embarrassment

'Tut, tut, tut.' He cooed.

Duncan placed both hands on your upper arm sliding down slowly to your bicep.

'Please.' You whispered, you were pleading for release. It was wrong, all wrong.

'Please what Y/N, did you really think this was over?'

He stepped closer to you, his breath nestling on your skin a faint scent of whiskey. He removed one hand from your arm and grazed it up your thigh stopping at the lace of your stockings. He looked up at you a cocky smile emitting his lips.

'You weren't wearing these yesterday, or any other day for that matter. Bad girl, pretending you don't want me when you're dressing like this.'

He snapped the clasp of your stockings letting his fingers hike up your skirt. Duncan's pointer finger hovered over your clothed entrance, you gasped sharply closing your eyes softly.

'Fuck, you're so wet for me and I haven't even begun. Why resist me anymore Y/N. Why deny yourself all the pleasure I can give you. I fucking own you.'

'Fine.' You professed through gritted teeth  
'I wanna hear you say it.'   
'I'm yours, please fuck me Duncan.'

A satisfied smile grew on his lips; he bit his lip inspecting you intentively like he could read every filthy thought you had.

'So needy, isn't it better to just submit to me Y/N like you've always wanted to.' He purred as he traced his other hand along your jaw.

'Yes.' You breathed.  
'Good. Now spread your legs.'

It felt like you had all the time in the world, like time ceased to exist. This man, this fucking man, you wanted him like no human should ever want another person. But your hatred was more potent than ever. You wanted to slap the smug smile right off his face but more so you wanted him to fuck you for hours into the mattress.

Duncan hooked his long finger around the thin band of your panties and reaching his other hand down to bunch the fabric together, ripping them apart.

'You wont be needing these.' He insisted, eyes bright, mouth ajar; taking all of you in.

Duncan placed his hand on your thigh forcing your legs apart, he slid two long digits into your slick folds, a long moan escaped your lips. Reaching his thumb to circle your clit excruciatingly slow, he was doing it all on purpose, making you want him completely, admitting that you needed him to get you off. He added a third finger, which had you trembling. Duncan curled his fingers hitting a spot inside of you that no one had ever reached before. But Duncan stroking you antagonizingly slow only frustrated you further compelling you to reach for his wrist and thrusting yourself forward into his fingers.

'Don't.' he demanded. 'We do this my way-'  
'What makes _you_ think _I_ like it soft and slow, Duncan' you retorted breathless.

He scoffed at you retrieving his fingers.

You winced at the loss of his touch, 'Wait, please, I need this.'

He turned to face you again, lifting his fingers that were still slick with your wetness and shoved them in your mouth, making you gag. Your eyes went wide with the sudden force of his fingers in your mouth yet again.

'Lick them clean.'

You began sucking the slickness off him, darting you tongue up and own his fingers, biting them ever so slightly.

'I can make you feel so good, just trust me, or don't. I don't really give a fuck, you don't seem to want to be anywhere but here anyway.'

He smoothly moved his way down your body sliding his fingers from your mouth, and began pumping them into your core at an unholy pace, as you threw your head back in ecstasy keeping it there against the wall with your mouth wide open and eyes rolling into your skull.

Duncan proceeded to lick a stripe up your hot entrance, reveling in your taste like it was his favorite flavor. His movement was skillful, as if he'd studied your body like a map for years, knowing exactly where to go.

Duncan's scruff from his well-trimmed beard scratched at your inner thighs as he lapped his way around your core, lips sucking harshly on your clit applying a devilish amount of pressure. The combined sensation of his fingers relentless pace and his tongue working its sinful magic had you arching your back and grinding onto his face, your hand tightly gripping a clump his now tousled brown hair in your fist forcing him to bury himself deeper into your center.

You could feel the breath of his chuckle from your utter desperation that you displayed. He peeled himself a few inches away from you, mouth glistening from your moisture, eyes heavy with seduction.

'So very needy.'

He resumed his proficient movement on your clit, forcing you to moan in an eruptive manner, the neighbors - scratch that the whole hallway probably hearing your pornographic noises. You felt that hot coil in the pit of your stomach forcing your eyes to snap open as you huffed your exhales, jolting your body forward, involuntarily screaming the culprits name.

'Duncan! Fuck!'

Just when you felt you had reached your peak, he pulled away completely. Leaving you feeling sick with the anti climatic ending. You looked back at him utterly perplexed at his actions, squeezing your thighs together.

'What the fuck?' you panted.

Duncan took his crudely slick fingers and placed them slowly through his mouth, sucking them clean, eyes shut in contentment as if he'd tasted the best meal _he_ had ever made. 'You taste so good Y/N.'

You twisted your mouth, infuriated at him for leaving you high and dry.  
'Duncan, what game are you fucking playing?'

He looked at you, tilting his head, no expression except danger in his eyes.

'Y/N, I think you've come to know me quite well. I'm a man who enjoys getting their way. So listen up baby. I was just showing you how good I can make you feel if you let me be in control. If you want to cum you'll have to cum on my terms, and that means we can have some real fun.'

You shook your head, laughing in disbelief brushing the matted hair out of your face.

'You are unbelievable Duncan Shepherd, un-fucking-believable.' You scoffed.

He shrugged nonchalantly.

'Perhaps. But you can always leave if you want to. I know you won't though, your cunt tells me differently.'

You stepped away from the wall walking towards him narrowing your eyes as you began unbuttoning your blouse to reveal your lace bra that accentuated your curves in all the best ways. 

'Then ruin be Duncan.'

Duncan gritted his teeth clenching his jaw forcefully, gripping your arm and pulling you towards him.

'Get over here and taste yourself, you slut.'

Both of your lips smashed together, teeth knocking together. The greedy hunger the two of you shared made you both moan into each other's mouths. You could taste yourself on Duncan's lips, but his taste - his taste was intoxicating, you felt like you could get drunk off of him. You swirled your tongue around his as he bit down on your lip hard, pain and arousal making you grab his throat gently as he worked his lips down your neck sucking on the already tender skin that had begun to bruise from the day before.

You winced at him as he finally looked at the abrasions on your neck, admiring his work almost.

Duncan took his thumb under your chin and forcefully pushed your head back so your neck was fully his. He placed light feathery kisses along your neck before sucking hard on the sore flesh, Duncan switched between kissing and biting along your jaw, to your neck and trailing the tops of your breasts; goose bumps rising all over your body.

'What are you again, Y/N?'

‘I’m yours, Duncan, I’m all yours.’


	3. Chapter 3

'The outrage, we need more of it.'

Undeniably, it had always been your passion, your reason for living, your purpose to write, to document, and to investigate the lives of those who clawed their way to the top of the political hierarchy. Whether they did it by corruption, fucking, manipulation or all of the above. You craved that thrill of the intensity that was the political scene, the rot and filth that seethed underneath the suit and ties, under the smiles and speeches.   
You always told yourself that you would never be one of those people, those people who used venomous connections to slither their way up in order to sit on a throne, a throne close enough to the Presidents feet anyway. But here you were, in all your attempts to cast aside your lust and your determination that conflicted with it, you were ready to be in this fatal and delicious relationship with Duncan Shepherd, who could get you a dream position at The Herald and fuck you so deep into the mattress you couldn't walk out his door.

'I'm a man of many desires, I want to make you feel ways no other man has ever made you feel.'

Duncan's voice snapped you out of your trance like state.

'What do you like?' you inquired, suspicious of the interests a man like Duncan would have. You always had an inkling that he liked tying girls up, something kinky like putting his leather belt in your mouth, kinky shit like that. You were shaking with anticipation.

'Take off your clothes, get on the bed and you'll find out.'

He didn't smile, he had a wicked look in his eye like he had already begun undressing you with his eyes, conjuring up all the ways he was going to have you screaming his name.

You inhaled deeply, walking through the connecting doorway to his bedroom. An immaculately decorated room with abstract art adorning the walls, simplistic, yet filled with so much character, you couldn't help but notice an almost too innocent photograph of Duncan and his mother smiling. He's older compared to the one beside it; a young ash brunette boy being thrown into the air by a younger Annette. You wanted to turn both the picture frames face down so the image of Annette didn't poison your mind as her son fucked you. Centering the room was the king sized bed, black silk sheets; real of course.

You took the scenery in as if you were looking at a showroom for a home you were going to purchase, forgetting why you were there until a large palm is placed on your lower back ushering you in further.

Duncan saw you eyeing up the sheets of his bed.

'Real silk, yeah. I can't wait to have you mess them up.'   
Duncan cooed in your ear, his breath tickling your skin swirling the tip of his tongue down the base of your ear, tugging aggressively on you ear lobe.   
You closed your eyes and reveled in his actions. Duncan reached around your body ripping the buttons apart from your blouse, tearing the cloth from your arms and discarding it on the floor. You imperiously rolled your head back into Duncan's touch as he slowly pulled down your tight skirt that had nothing underneath it except one stocking that was still clasped together. All you were left in was your bra and stockings, you hoped you looked ravishing but your lipstick was smudged, mascara watering around your eyes, hair stuck to the sheen of your forehead. But to Duncan you were this impeccable way because of him.

And so it begun, the kinkiest shit you had ever experienced. Duncan pulled a sleek silver pocketknife from his trouser pocket, flicking it upward as you inhaled sharply in suspense. Duncan traced the tip of the knife attentively down the back of your neck to your spine, hooking it behind the clasp of your bra and slicing through the threads in one swift movement. You let out a shaky whimper, your life was literally in Duncan's hands, and his formidable actions still had you planted there unable to run away, in fact he was right, you wanted to be no where but here. Duncan traced the knife along your thigh applying pressure that made you squirm before stopping at your other stocking and butchering through the lace making it roll down your leg. He quickly brought the blade to your throat, the coldness alerting your danger. You tried to utter your defiance.

'Sh, sh, sh, don't be afraid. Just do as I say and you won't need to be afraid.'

Your body trembled against his, you slipped yourself out of your bra letting it drop before you.

You dipped your head back further to catch a glimpse of Duncan, giving a breathy kiss to his jawline.

'I'm not afraid, Duncan.'

'Good.'

Before you could even respond he violently pulled your hair into a painful bunch in his fist and threw you forward onto the bed, grabbing your arms and pulling you so that you were laying crudely on your back, your naked form on display for him. His eyes drawled, taking all of you in, every last inch of skin, tilting his head like he was trying to decipher the meaning of an ancient artwork. He towered over your body, curving his hand over your breasts, rubbing his thumb over your hard nipple and squeezing it painfully. You let out a soft moan as you watched as Duncan seemed to take a different form, like a hidden entity had entered him. Darkness in his eyes, jaw clenched tight as he looked at his prey. The look in his face made the wetness almost flood out of you.

'Be a good girl and try not to scream too loud Y/N.'

'Jesus Duncan, your dick's not that big.' You joked, trying to break the thick tension in the room.

Duncan began stripping his clothes off, undoing the satin black tie from around his collar placing it on the bed as if it had great importance, it did. He peeled his matching black shirt from his own body. His body was immaculate. His arms strong and muscular, his stomach lean yet soft. Duncan unbuckled his leather belt, sliding it from the loops of his dress pants; he folded the belt over, chuckling darkly at you.

He slid his free hand down to his crotch, groping his cock through the fabric of his pants.

'My cock isn't the only thing that'll be making you scream.'

He crept towards your body clenching the base of the belt tightly.

'I'm going to turn you around and you're gonna take it. I'm gonna make you bleed while you scream my fucking name.'

That was your strict instruction to turn your body around while you positioned yourself on all fours, ass in the air waiting to be belted by the leather. He caressed the skin of your ass in preparation for your beating.

And just like that the crack of the belt tore into your skin. You yelled in pain, tears welling in your eyes, but Duncan struck you again and again relentlessly.

'Count them for me baby.'

He struck you once more.

'One, two, three...' You shook with arousing pain, voice breaking with every crack of the makeshift whip.

'You're doing so good. Let's get to ten.'

Duncan placed his palm on your lower back arching you down lower to the bed.

'Four,' crack, 'five' crack, 'six,' crack.

The pain was overwhelming, your cheeks wet with hot tears, small beads of blood forming on your red and torn skin.

'Duncan, I- I cant' you admitted whimpering into the sheets of his bed.

'Yes you can, and you will. Seven-' crack.

'Eight' you sobbed.

'Nine, Ten!' You cried out, unable to bear the pain you were succumb to. Your raw flesh burned like acid had been poured on it, it was a faint shade of pink with speckles of blood decorating you.

'You like being hurt by me don't you, you like being a slut.'

You caught your breath clutching the silk beneath you to subside the pain. Duncan ran the tip of his finger along the lacerations as you breathed sharply at his touch. He fingered along the wounds for an agonizingly long time, taking a mental image of his work no doubt.

And without a notion of concern for the blistering pain your backside was in, Duncan simply demands, 'Turn over and look at me.'

You pull yourself up turning over slowly to sit on the coolness of the silk, boring your eyes into Duncan's blue slits. A cruel smile forms on his face as if all the questions he'd ever pondered had just been answered.

'You know the phone is probably going haywire right now, my uncle Bill is probably loosing his damn mind, he could bust through the door at any second and wouldn't he see a sight worth gawking at.'

Duncan picked up his tie that lay on the bed, weaving it through to form the beginning of a knot.

'Sit up against the headboard with your hands raised above your head.' He commanded.

You obeyed, scurrying to the top of the bed, arms raised weakly as Duncan climbed on top of you pinning your hands together as he began to tie you to the bed post with his own expensive tie, so tight it started cutting off your circulation. You were left there, vulnerable and ashamed, but so very turned on as the pain travelled from your backside to your wrists.

Duncan walked over to his cabinet of drawers retrieving something you couldn't make out. He rummaged around for a moment as the anticipation built in your stomach, you opened your mouth to ask until Duncan turned nonchalantly around towards you holding a long tapered red candle in one hand and an old fashioned lighter in the other. You were right; Duncan was one kinky motherfucker.

He ignited the flame lighting the wick of the candle, the glow of the candle illuminating his soft skin, not a single blemish. He proceeded to place the candle in between your clenched thighs, the warmth of the flame hitting your skin, you put all your concentration into keeping the candle upright as to not set yourself on fucking fire. Yet again the mixture of danger and arousal had you intoxicated. Duncan began undoing his pants leaving him in only his black boxer briefs with a large erection protruding; your mouth watered at the thought of what was inevitable. Duncan retrieved the candle that's wax had already begun dripping down the length of it; he towered over you with an indescribably lustful gaze.

'Do you enjoy pain?'

'Yes.'

'You caused me a lot of pain with your words yesterday Y/N.'

'I know.'

'You know? Huh so you like fucking with me then?' he glanced at your bare stomach, your chest rising and falling with anxiety.

Duncan tipped the candle towards your abdomen allowing droplets of wax to sting your skin.

You grimaced at the sensation, the prickle on your skin making you twist at your restraints.

'Too hot baby?'

'I can't-'

'I can't-' He mocked pouting his lips and grabbing your jaw so you could look at him.

'Yes you can baby, do it for me, make me feel good.'

'Yes, Duncan.' You breathed.

'Yes, Daddy.' He corrected

Duncan began to pour the rest of the piping hot wax down your abdomen letting it drip hot and fast down your inner thighs as you moaned from indescribable amounts of pleasure and pain. You let out a breathy laugh of relief as the wax began to harden on your burnt skin that you knew would leave marks for a long time.

'You're doing so good baby.'

Those little words of praise from Duncan made your heart flutter in away that made you want to slap yourself had you not been bound to the bed.

He began caressing the wax imprinted skin, crouching like a lion over you, kissing your stomach and breasts, taking one nipple between his teeth biting on it slightly and kissing your neck, forming sloppy yet precise kisses over your jaw and neck sucking hard on the sensitive areas. You wanted to reach out and touch him, run your hands along his chest, grip your hands in his hair, the intimacy you wanted from him almost scared you, Duncan was not a man who made love, he fucked – he took what he wanted from whoever and whenever.

You lifted your legs to try and wrap them around his waist to bring him in closer to you.

'Did I say you could touch me baby?'

'No, but-' you shamefully retorted, eyes desperate.

He let out a breathy chuckle as he freed you from your restraints and without hesitation you flung your arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hungry kiss, you swirled your tongue around his, moaning into him. He was right; you were so fucking needy.

'Even after whipping you shades of pink and pouring candle wax on you, you still want me like the needy little slut you are.'   
His voice gruff, licking his lips, face inches from yours as he stared through your soul reading you like his favorite book. He was so damn satisfied with what he made you into.

'Fuck me.' You reached for his last piece of clothing, slipping your hand past the waistband of his boxers, Versace, classic Duncan. You began stroking him as a soft moan elicited from his lips. He discarded the boxers himself freeing his hard cock, your heart seized in your chest. You instinctively grabbed a fistful of Duncan's hair causing him to inhale sharply, with pleasure no doubt.

'You're not a quitter are you Y/N? You're going to take all of me, remember I said I'd let you come if you listen to me.'

And without warning, Duncan shoved himself into your aching center. You were so full of him you dug your fingernails into the skin of his back, stifling your pornographic moan by biting into his shoulder.

Duncan grabbed you by the nape of your neck forcing you to look up at him, drunk off pleasure.

'I want you to look at me while I fuck you.'

He moved at a slow pace, rocking his hips into you, grunting through his gritted teeth. One hand still on your jaw keeping your head in place; just watching him. Duncan separated your lips with his thumb, opening you wide open as he crudely spits his own saliva into your gaping mouth, the lukewarm liquid drips in a long string down the side of your cheek as Duncan forced your lips shut.

'Swallow me, for Daddy.'

You shuffle your way up the bed; this was almost too grotesque for you.

'What the fuck- dude you have some serious daddy issues.'

You meant it as somewhat of a joke, but had nothing that had occurred previously taught you a lesson on to watch your mouth?

But before you could explain yourself, without missing a beat, Duncan's palm collided with your cheek, slapping you hard, leaving vibrations tingling your skin as you tried to ease the pain with your hand; tears welling in your eyes as you looked up at him horrified.

'Don't ever say that again you fucking slut.' He was ferocious with anger and with this vile action he pulls out of you, instead he flips you over with his strong arms and plants your head down hard on the pillow as he lifts your lower half to meet his cock, pinning your arms behind your back. Duncan groaned as he forced himself back inside of you.

'I hope you like it rough.'

A sharp moan erupted from your mouth as Duncan fucked you at a relentless pace, hitting the spongy walls inside you, the muscles in your cunt, tightening around his thick cock, he reached around to rub your clit making your legs buckle beneath you.

'Duncan- d-daddy, please-' you could barely form a coherent sentence.

'Say pretty please, baby'

'Please, please I need this, I need to come-'

'P-please, I- I need to come, please' he mocked in amusement through his own grunts of pleasure.

He pulled you up by your hair, riding you from behind, his moans reverberating through your whole body, both of your vulgar noises filling the room while the air was a mix of both your essences.

Duncan thrusts deep and fast into you, hitting spots you didn't even know existed, you hated how fucking good he was at this. You whimper his name like a chant. Like reciting a prayer and he was the god you were worshipping, the sensation was unparalleled, and you thought that if you could do this for the rest of your life you'd have lived a good one.

With one hand abusing your clit and the other wrapped now around your throat you both knew what was coming. Duncan let out a raspy moan as his unforgiving pace faltered for a moment and his cock twitched inside of you as he pulled you towards his chest, breathing heavy and pressing his tongue all over your neck nipping at the skin as you felt that white blinding hot feeling in the pit of your stomach as your body started jolting when you clenched around Duncan as you both rode out your orgasms.

'Come for me you slut.'

And with that you moaned long and ferocious, cumming all over Duncan as you felt him hold back his release to let you have yours.

'Fuck, Duncan you feel s-so good' you muttered through your pants.

You threw your head into the sheets catching your breath as Duncan pulled out of your releasing himself all over your lower back and ass. He bellowed a loud and long grunt of pleasure that sounded almost angry. He slapped your ass as if to say 'fuck off we're done now.'

And maybe you were right; there was a completely undecipherable gaze on his face, a look of shame? You really couldn't tell. You felt small, you felt used; but really could you blame him- his intentions were made pretty clear. Duncan put fresh boxers on and fumbled around for a box and picked up the lighter once again, lighting a cigarette. Inhaling the toxic air heavily avoiding eye contact with you. You certainly didn't regret what happened but perhaps he did.

'I- I have to go, my uncle Bill is actually waiting for me, meeting shit.' He fumbled for his words, as his façade seemed to crumble. Duncan haphazardly put his clothes back on and went for the bathroom door walking inside and all you could hear was a faint 'Fuck sake' and water running from the bathtub. You were perplexed, you still sat their naked on Duncan's bed unsure what to do next. You felt the need to cover yourself now.

Duncan walked back into the bedroom still avoiding your confused gaze.

'I ran you a bath, you ah, you probably hurt-' his voice trailed off.

'Thanks'

'Yeah make yourself at home. I'll see you later.'

And with that he rushed out the door and off into the world to play Duncan Shepherd again.

You exhaled, racking your brains as to why Duncan showed you any semblance of kindness. You got off the bed and went to the bathroom to soothe your aches and pains.

Maybe there was more to Duncan Shepherd than what meets the eye, and you were sure enough to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is mainly about expanding Duncan as a character and the revelation of his real mother.

_‘Tell him who he is goddamn it.’_

_‘He’s not one of us.’_

_-Duncan POV_

Duncan had always had trouble exhibiting any sort of real feelings. He had learned that the only way to get to the top, to have any real chance at being politically successful was to subside the thought of real love. His late father had always said ‘that boy has some talent, he’ll carry the Shepherd name long after I’m gone.’ And he was right, he did. When Duncan’s father died he vowed that he would never let anything distract him from his true purpose in life. However, Duncan seemed to separate entirely from whom he was deep down as if the façade had molded itself onto Duncan for eternity and he couldn’t peel it off. Any meaningful relationship was destroyed by his career, not to mention his odd relationship with his mother, one where he wasn’t even sure it was a relationship, more so that they were strictly colleagues. Duncan couldn’t remember the last time he talked to his mother about anything other than Claire Underwood or politics. It made his heart hurt. Every girl or guy he fucked didn’t fill the void; it just made it bigger.

 

There was a photograph that Duncan had cherished; from a simpler time in his life, albeit he was only about 7 years old but life as a Shepherd forced him to grow up fast. Uncle Bill, who had replaced the father figure that Duncan craved so very much after the passing of his own, had snapped a picture of his mother throwing him up into the air. It was a pure moment where a family could just be that, a family. The way his mother smiled without a care in the world is how Duncan likes to think of her. Duncan had always felt the need to slap himself across the face for craving intimacy, his mother would tell him that no person that wasn’t within their inner circle would be good enough for her son, that was her snide way of saying ‘fuck a relationship Duncan, we have bigger things to worry about.’

 

And at the tender age of 31 Duncan knew that deep down the ability to form a true connection with someone else was foolish, it was better to fuck than to be fucked over. But maybe that were to change. He fucking hated Y/N, but she also mesmerized him, how she was the only one who had ever stood up against him, who was defiant. But what scared Duncan was how well she could read him, he thought he was a closed book and only he could show people the pages he wanted to show. But Y/N could look in his eyes and see his childhood; his deep-seated issues and everything in between like a crystal ball.

 

He had degraded her, took out his anger on her, left her by herself bruised and bleeding in his apartment. He loathed how much he loved the thought of it, the fucked up dynamic the both of you had, he knew you were just using him and that hurt him deep, deep down – that people only ever wanted him for connections. But he had you and your future in his hands, he could do anything he pleases with you and you wont go anywhere. That’s the beauty of politics, something Duncan knew all too well; you ruin yourself, ruin who you once were, let your heart turn to stone to be at the top. He knew it was the same for Y/N too.

 

Duncan would always remember that day; the day he found out his life was a complete fucking lie. That he wasn’t even a Shepherd at all; instead he was the son of Annette’s housekeeper. He wondered how many years she had cleaned up after Annette- Annette, that’s all he could see her as, not his mother, just a liar. His father was a one night stand, it was that revelation that made bile rise into his mouth, that the man who told him how proud Duncan would make him one day wasn’t even his father at all.

Duncan had felt that he had tainted the Shepherd name. Every one of his fuck ups being eventually excused because hey, he’s just the poor little orphan boy that Annette Shepherd took under her wing, to lie and manipulate into the perfect political puppet for her grand demise of The President. Even when he went to see his real mother, he couldn’t bring himself to be angry with her, how could she do this to him? But could he really be infuriated with her? Look at the life he has been given. All he could do was _watch_ the woman who gave him away.

 

Perhaps Duncan would have been able to forgive Annette and Uncle Bill if it weren’t for what Bill had confessed, confessing his true feelings about Duncan; that despite it all he wasn’t truly a Shepherd. Duncan hadn’t cried in years, he remembered the last time was on Annette’s 40th birthday, he got too drunk at her birthday and cried tears of happiness singing Fleetwood Mac’s ‘go your own way’ with her. It was one of the happiest memories of his life, now he’s fighting back the tears that stream down his face at the news that Annette wasn’t his mother at all and she never even legally adopted him.

 

It was The President herself who sent his own fucking birth records to spite his family. Duncan’s entire being was laced with fury and an untethered sadness; overwhelming. He wanted to jump out of the car he shared with Annette and drink himself blind in whiskey, however, today’s events had made him subconsciously block the fact that Y/N was still at his apartment and he couldn’t let her see him like this, imagine the fucking scene.

 

Y/N POV –

You ached all over, your whole body seethed in an undeniable pain, but you didn’t quite mind it. You subjected yourself to this by choice, you suppose. Duncan seemed to place this magic spell on you whenever he would say those disgustingly perverted things to you. Never before had anyone been able to do that to you, it almost scared you at how willing you would be for him.

All those thought trace around in your brain as you lay in Duncan’s large circular bath, the water turning almost lukewarm as you took in all of the scenery before you; even his bathroom looked expensive as ever.

 

You decided it’d be polite to get yourself cleaned up, steal some of his French wine and get back to some form of work, you didn’t live at his apartment and you were not about to allow this situation to become even more fucking complicated. As you went to get dressed you came to the conclusion that your clothes had become the remnants of scraps of fabric, the blouse buttons ripped off, the zipper of your skirt broken. Your only choice was to wear one of Duncan’s larger black shirts over the upper half of your body. You cringed at how intimate it was, like wearing your boyfriend’s clothes to feel close to him. It smelled like him and you couldn’t help but revel in his scent; a mixture of his cologne and sandalwood with a hint of cinnamon.

You poured yourself some wine, a pinot noir, you chuckled at how ridiculously expensive it must be and besides Duncan only drank whiskey, you knew that much. Perhaps it was his mothers.

 

A few hours had passed; you had sat there for eternity thinking about the last two days, something you couldn’t get out of your head was why Duncan was really like this, you pondered what it would be like to make him beg for you, let you be in control, you let out an embarrassed laugh as you threw your hand over your mouth at the thought of you being in charge of Duncan Shepherd, it gave you chills.

Just as another half an hour passed the door was lazily opened and flung slowly open. Standing in the doorway was a devastatingly disheveled Duncan; tears wetting his cheeks, eyes red and puffy, nose adorably red and sheened. You couldn’t take your eyes off of him; he finally met your gaze and shook off his sadness instantly wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

‘Fuck. I forgot you were here. Is that my shirt? That was my father’s- well not really I guess.’ He laughed through his sniffs.

‘I’m sorry, my clothes were kinda ruined I just- what’s wrong Duncan?’ your curiosity and perhaps concern couldn’t help be blurted out.

‘Ah really it’s nothing, you should go.’

‘My-’

‘Clothes right, I fucking ripped your shirt didn’t I. Fuck’ he muttered the words through his swollen lips; you felt compelled to hug him, to stop his pain.

‘This isn’t really a good time for me to be stuck here is it?’ You joked.

 

‘I just can’t believe she fucking lied to me my whole goddamn life.’ He croaked, his words broken and raspy.

You were utterly perplexed, you froze, standing there staring at Duncan racking your brain for a response.

‘Who?’ was all you could utter.

 

‘Fuck, this is humiliating you can’t see me like this Y/N.’

Duncan walked over to his cabinet of liquor and poured himself a generous glass on Hennessey; chugging the whole thing in one go, eyes clenched as he let the fiery liquid travel down his throat.

‘I think we surpassed humiliation Duncan, I mean look at us.’

He glanced up at you, red eyes glazed with tears as a smile emerged on his lips, the first genuine smile you think you had even seen on his face.

 

‘If you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine. We can sit in silence and get our work done.’ You tuned on your heels to sit down once again until Duncan’s voice perked up. It was still gruff and laced with a heartbreaking sadness.

 

‘I found out Annette isn’t my mother. I’m not a Shepherd. I never was.’

His voice broke; he shook his head as if he couldn’t believe the words that were coming from his mouth. He inhaled sharply trying to compose himself.

 

You didn’t say anything; you just stared at him in disbelief. You felt the need to cradle him, to wipe his tears and tell him it would be ok, that you were there for him, but realistically that was the last thing he wanted- to be lied to again.

 

‘My mother, my real mother’ he corrected. ‘My real mother was the housekeeper, and my father; I thought he was Uncle Bill for a moment. Fuck, I guess that would be better than him being a one night stand.’

 

He sobbed. That’s all he could do was sob. His head hung low and his tears dripped directly onto the wooden floor. This was not like any Duncan you had even seen. He was a shell of himself, hollowed out yet filled with so much raw emotion. Everything he was, who he was, was crumbling around him, like holes in a sinking ship.

 

‘Jesus Duncan, I’m so sorry.’

‘Why would you be sorry, we aren’t friends, you’re not my girlfriend, it’s just convenient that you’re here right now.

 

‘Not even finding out you were a product of a one nightstand falters you from being an asshole.’

You scoffed at him, what’s the worst he could do anyway? Whatever it was you’d probably enjoy it.

 

You knew he was in pain however. You knew that everything he thought he was, he just wasn’t. He had been lied to and made to feel like he didn’t belong. But nonetheless maybe you could have some fun of your own with this revelation.

 

‘Fuck you.’ He spat. He was angry and you loved fuelling the fire.

‘Maybe I will, why doesn’t mommy come and fuck you, I bet you’d like that wouldn’t you?’

You crept over towards Duncan, running your hands down his clothed chest. He looked at you with tears brimming in his eyes, his jaw clenched unforgivingly.

‘What are you doing-’

‘Sh, sh sh, mommy is going to take care of you. That’s what you want isn’t it baby, someone to take care of you.’

 

You grabbed his jaw and as your peered up at him, lifting your thumb up to wipe away his tears. He nestled into your touch. He was like putty in your hands.

You reached up to whisper in his ear, tugging on his lobe with your teeth forcing him to moan.

‘It’s my time to have some fun. So be a good boy won’t you?’

‘Yes.’ He breathed taking you by the hand and guiding you back into his bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sub Duncan

_‘We can spin it any way we want.’_

 

It was mostly a blur. You weren’t entirely certain how and why he allowed you to do this. You almost felt guilty, once again you didn’t know why- fair is fair right; he degraded you so you degraded him. It was the most devilish and repulsive dynamic you both shared. You drew out each other’s desires and played cat and mouse; you played mommy and he played boss. It was addictive the game you played, always waiting for your next hit.

 

‘Are we really gonna do this Y/N- I mean I’d probably rather you sucked me off again, this might be too far.’ Duncan inquired as you both stood in his bedroom again. There was density to the air, you were in control now and it gave you that same feeling Duncan must get when he has someone at his will; they’re afraid, aroused and unsure of what is to come. You wanted to make him feel that way; vulnerable, small and like you were the only person is this whole fucking world that could make him feel this good.

 

‘No baby. Not this time. And you call me mommy in this room, understood?’

He smiled at you, an impressed smile it was. But you knew he didn’t really believe what you were saying.

 

‘That’s hot Y/N but I’m not into the mommy shit-’

‘Oh really? It certainly didn’t seem that way in the kitchen baby, you don’t need to be embarrassed. It’s written all over your face how much you want me to fuck you.’

 

His lips tightened and his shoulders seized up, this time he was admitting defeat. His breath quickened as he began to become flustered at the thought of it, but he liked it, all of it.

He let out a stifled laugh. ‘Fine, we can play about with it if you insist, I’m tired anyway, but whatever.’

You glared at him, grabbing his jaw in place so that he was forced to look at your piercing eyes. He gulped, mouth quivering slightly.

‘I’m in charge now.’

You ran your free hand down towards his crotch and you knew his protruding erection was telling you different from his words, you gripped his cock firmly through the fabric. He winced at your touch, eliciting a smirk on your lips. You tilted your head intuitively glancing from your hand to meet his eyes again; his had a shadow of fear in them.

 

‘And besides, your cock tell me differently about how you feel baby.’ You brushed the matted hair out of his eyes; tracing your finger along his defined cheekbone, just staring at him inquisitively- his cheeks were blushing at your feathery touch. He looked angelic, like a cherub.

‘You’re gonna be so good for me baby aren’t you, make mommy feel good.’

 

‘Yes, please.’ He shut his eyes as he reached out to grab your hips, jolting his head forward to plant a kiss to your lips. You quickly repressed his actions, taking your pointer finger and pressing it to his lips and gripping into the flesh of his wrist with your nails preventing him from touching you.

 

‘I didn’t say you could touch mommy, did I baby?’

‘No.’

‘So take off your clothes, get on the bed.’ You leaned in closer to him. ‘And raise your hands above your head.’

Duncan quickly unbuttoned his shirt and unbuckled his belt to rid himself off his trousers. He was so very eager.

 

‘My baby is eager isn’t he, can’t wait for mommy to make him feel good.’

You gripped the back of his neck pulling him in for an insatiable kiss, he hissed at the sensation of you biting sharply of his bottom lip, you travelled along his jawline and neck leaving precise kisses until you met his soft stomach, kissing him lightly as he inhaled slowly. You wanted it to be tender, like the love he never had- that was until you were to absolutely fucking ruin him.

 

You pushed Duncan roughly onto the bed; you felt that mask form on your face- it was like a full amour suit that imbedded itself on you, this wasn’t really you but you reveled in the look on Duncan’s face. You felt powerful having this man at your will. Duncan made his way up the bed raising his hands to meet the headboard; you crawled your way up his body to meet his trembling lips.

‘You’re shaking baby, I’m not gonna hurt you. You want someone to nurture you, care about you, tell you how good you’re doing, don’t you?

‘Yes, that’s what I want.’

‘Mommy.’

‘That’s what I want mommy, please. Tell me I’m doing good.’

 

You unbuttoned the black shirt that slung over your body, letting one of your tits hang low in front of your prey, you took your thumb and parted Duncan’s lips letting his mouth become ajar. Without warning you shoved your bare breast into his mouth, he knew what to do immediately; sucking on the sensitivity of your nipple, biting on it slightly. He swirled his tongue around your sensitive nub, lapping around it like a puppy.

 

‘Let’s see how good you can be.’

You climbed off Duncan’s body walking over to his infamous drawers; you pondered what else he kept hidden in there.

‘Wait Y/N, don’t look in there-’

You ignored him. You knew he wanted you to find his sick little pleasures in that drawer. You slid the first drawer open; revealing a few red candles, a lighter, a pair of handcuffs and, a long black peculiar item- a thick latex cock. You picked it up running your hand along the plastic member.

You smiled back at Duncan, who was turning a shade of pink in his cheeks. His gaze met the floor as he cleared his throat awkwardly.

You broke off from what you were playing at, astonished. Your mouth was wide open fiddling with the strap on.

‘Wow, this is really something. You’ve done this before haven’t you?’

‘No, I had this thing with this dude, his name was Michael, he got it as a present, as a joke.’

‘I believe you.’ You said nonchalantly as you wrapped the strap around your waist, stroking the thick black member. You made sure to grab the handcuffs, swinging one hole around your finger as you crept back over towards Duncan.

All colour drained from his face, his eyes were glazed over, toes curling up. He looked delicious.

 

‘Mommy changed her mind, get on all fours.’

He did exactly was he was told, ridding himself of his boxer briefs. It was immaculate; his lean arms planted down on the sheets gripping the silk, ass in the air ready for you to pound him into oblivion. You hopped back on the bed, yanking his arms from where they were clenched behind his back.

‘I don’t want you touching yourself without my permission baby.’ You undid the clasps of the handcuffs, pinning Duncan’s wrists behind his back and cuffed them together. He groaned at the unconformable position you put him in, his head planted on the bed. You reminisced on how you were pinned down to these silk sheets a few hours ago, how the tables had turned.

 

‘Tell me baby, tell mommy how bad you want me to fuck you.’

‘So bad, mommy.’

You smacked your hand hard on his ass cheek, colliding with his skin. His legs shook underneath him, as he let out a stifled moan. You repeated this action again and again, harder and harder leaving his skin red and risen with your handprint, marking him.

 

‘You’re doing so good for mommy.’ You teased as you spat directly onto his asshole for lubrication as you forced the latex member right into him. He moaned loud and ferocious, bellowing throughout the room. His breathing was choppy; he was in an insane amount of pain and pleasure. His trepidation turned you on beyond compare; you could feel the wet heat between your thighs.

‘You’re making mommy so wet, baby.’

You thrust into him again, deep and fast. Duncan rolled his body into your fake member, getting as much of it as he could, his neediness made your mouth water. You violently increased your relentless pace. Fucking him fast and unforgivingly.

‘Agh, fuck. Fuck it feels so good, mommy.’

‘You’re such a good boy aren’t you Duncan, taking all of me.’

His moans were pornographic; he clenched his fists together with each thrust, letting out strangled moans. You threaded your hand through his hair, tugging a fistful of it as he inhaled sharply. You pulled him upwards by his hair, eliciting a whine from him. Duncan’s body was sheened with speckles of sweat as you rid him into a new dimension from behind. You took two digits and hooked them into his mouth forcing him to gag.

‘Mommy doesn’t wanna hear you talk anymore, you run your mouth too much, maybe we can find a better use for it.’ You mocked.

With your other hand you let go of his tousled hair and wrapped it around his free cock. Rock hard; dripping with pre cum. You pumped your fist around his cock relentlessly to match the sensation of you fucking his ass.

A muffled ‘Fuck’ spewed from his gagged mouth.

 

‘You like being fucked by me don’t you. Everyone is afraid of Duncan Shepherd but behind closed doors he likes to be fucked like a little needy bitch.’

On the last cut throat word you pounded into him so deep combined with your fist stoking his cock at a devilish pace, causing Duncan’s legs to buckle beneath him as he bit into your fingers that were forced down his throat. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he sobbed.

 

‘Cum for me baby, cum for mommy. Make me proud.’

You fucked him; you fucked him until he was seeing stars, until the room began to spin. He came as he cried. Hot cum spilling from his tip as you let out a long panting exhale, beads of sweat forming on your forehead. The cum overflowed into your hands as you collected it in your hand. You pulled out of his tight entrance with a sinful pop. You undid the cuffs pinning his wrists painfully to his back.

‘Stay.’ You instructed.

You rolled off the bed as you came to face Duncan. His tears wetting his face, he looked so broken. You loved how he looked. You took the handful of cum and raised it in front of him; he looked up at you eyes heavy with sadness, and arousal.

‘Eat.’ You demanded. You thought maybe you had taken the whole thing way too far but if you had to taste yourself then he could do the same.

But without hesitation he dipped his tongue into the palm of your hand, licking up his own cum, lapping it around his tongue and swallowing. You wanted to touch yourself at the sight.

You wiped the rest on the black shirt you wore as you reached down to kiss him, grabbing his throat and squeezing - tasting the salty mixture of his cum and both of your saliva colliding with each other as you moaned into his mouth. His full lips glistened, he looked incredibly beautiful. But you had an idea of what would make him even more beautiful.

 

‘Get on your knees, i’ll be right back baby.’

You headed for the door as you saw Duncan do what he was told; you couldn’t help let a cruel smile creep on your lips. You went looking for your purse under your makeshift desk, retrieving an item of your own; a cherry red lipstick.

 

Duncan was on his knees waiting for you.

‘What do you have?’ he asked, voice quivering.

‘Mommy wants you to look pretty baby.’

You took off the gold hardware cap off the lipstick twisting it up to reveal the shade of red.

‘Make me look pretty Mommy.’

 

You smiled at his innocence, how he seemed to just be in this moment, how his layers of hiding faded away. You clasped his cheeks and squeezed them together as you messily applied the cherry red lipstick to his plump sheened lips, still dripping with cum down the edges. You stood back and admired your work, grabbing the latex cock again. You wiped it off slightly with your sleeve.

 

‘I want you to suck mommy off after she fucked you.’

Duncan opened his mouth wide open as you entered his mouth. You brushed the back of his throat as he let out a strangled and guttural moan, the lipstick smudging around his cupids bow and chin staining the black latex member. He looked divine. Saliva began dripping down his chin, a faint shade of red from his lipstick. You grabbed the top of his head as you forced yourself fully into his mouth as he choked and gasped for air. You let out a stifled moan, as if you got off, metaphorically you did. You hadn’t came but you were fucking satisfied at the mess you made, the mess Duncan was.

 

You pulled the strap off your body letting it hit the ground with a loud thud.

‘Such a good boy.’

You bent down to kiss his red stained lips once more.

And that was it. You didn’t want to play anymore; today had been exhausting. But before you could make any decision Duncan’s voice perked up. His voice was quiet and raspy.

‘Stay the night. Please. I need someone here, I need you.’

You felt your heart flutter at those last few words. _I need you._

He began to silently sob again. Dropping his head low and biting his lip with his eyes clenched shut.

‘Please, I’m so alone right now.’

You immediately dropped to your knees before him, resting your hand on his wet cheek. Rubbing the lipstick off slightly with your thumb.

‘Ok I’ll stay the night. I’ll sleep on the couch.’

‘No. Sleep beside me. Please.’ He reached to grab your arm, pleading with you.

‘Ok, ok baby I will. Get cleaned up ok?’

‘Ok.’

 

You were in awe. He was broken, so very broken.

‘Look at the mess we made.’

‘I’ll clean it tomorrow.’

‘No. I meant _us_ , Duncan.

 

After about 20 minutes, both of you cleaned yourselves up. Duncan gave you a T-shirt of his to sleep in. You both climbed into the bed and under the sheets without saying a word to each other. You both lay there staring at the ceiling.

‘Goodnight, Duncan.’ You turn on your side, shutting your eyes.

He places a hand on your arm.

You look back around at him as he slides his hands to your unclothed core, slipping a finger into you making you gasp.

‘What are you-’

‘You’re wet. Can I?’

‘What?’

‘I want to be close to you.’

‘You want to just- put it in?’

‘Yeah, if you don’t want to-’

‘Duncan, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do with you. Boundaries are kinda nonexistent. If it will make you feel better then I’m ok with it.’

‘Thank you.’

 

Duncan slid himself inside of you as you moaned quietly; he shifted his body, melting into yours. You let him inside you as you slept. You slept with his arms wrapped around you, his lips touching the back of your neck, his breath tickling you as his breathing evened out as he drifted off into a deep sleep. You were oddly at peace and unable to fathom what on earth was to come next.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_‘We can change the narrative, de-charm her.’_

 

It must have been about 10am; you opened your eyes slowly and adjusted to the golden light that cracked through the parting of the black curtains. You snuggled yourself into the cocoon of silk sheets you were wrapped in, it took you a moment to realize that you weren’t in your usual place of slumber, his scent laced your nose as you buried your face into the pillow next you; Duncan’s scent. Your eyes snapped open as you came to your senses, but where was he, where was the man that you defiled the night before, the man whose arms you slept in. You felt sick rise up your throat and guilt stick to every fiber of your being. You sat up, the silk sheets wrapped loosely around your body.

‘Duncan?’ you sheepishly called out. There was no reply. The apartment was eerily quiet, like the day after someone has passed away. He had left. I mean he left, what was the big deal? He was a busy man but the thought of seeing him laying there next to you content and deep in slumber for even just a moment had your heart seizing in your chest. You hated what you had become, the feelings that were beginning to blossom, like the one lucky flower that finds its way to grow through the rest of the weeds, a small rose but ready to trampled on at any moment. You exhaled a shaky breath, rubbing your eyes and climbing off the bed. You were still technically stuck at Duncan’s apartment, you had no clothes and honestly no dignity left either, you felt as if staying at his place meant that reality wouldn’t have to set in again.

 

You sighed and walked out onto the cold tiles of the kitchen, the coolness sending you a shiver up your spine. On the table something had caught your eye; a shiny black box with white tissue paper peeking out the sides of it, a note was on the top of it. You picked it up and it read:

 

_‘Y/N, meet me at my Uncle Bill’s office; he’s taken up a room at the White House. Ask the secretary for the room. We have something to discuss with you. Also, look in the box there’s something for you to wear. – Duncan.’_

A bright smile grew on your lips; you bit your lip trying to repress the girlish giggle that wanted to escape your throat but you quickly shook the feeling of warmth in your chest. He was planning something and you knew it, deep down you knew that nothing could ever be genuine with this relationship you two shared, you fucked each other and that was it, the only difference being that you both had seen hidden parts of one another and built a form of respect. You instead opened the black box; inside was a fitted red Dior dress, thigh length, long sleeved but designed to be able to show off enough cleavage. It was a nice gesture since Duncan had destroyed your clothes but the luxuriousness and price tag put a bad taste in your mouth. Nonetheless you put it on feeling like a prize pony being forced to dress up for a show you had no idea what it entailed and fixed your makeup from the little contents in your purse and headed out the door bracing yourself for what you were to be faced with next.

 

You walked nervously through the reception area of the White House, feeling you heart drop into your stomach. This was a moment you had anticipated for years and the moment, for what ever reason it truly was had finally happened.

‘Hi, my name is Sara how may I assist you today?’

The voice of a brunette woman alerted you back down from space.

‘Uh, hi. I-I’m here to see Duncan Shepherd, he-’

‘Bill and Duncan Shepherd, yes they’ve been expecting your arrival. Right this way.’ She smiled and ushered you to follow her through the long golden and white corridors. You arrived at the room where Duncan was residing, it was only a moment and the women had already begun walking away, leaving you to your own devices.

 

You could hear faint chatter between the two men, you shakily knocked on the door, cringing at how nervous you were.

‘She’s here now Uncle Bill, Jesus.’ You could hear Duncan’s voice muffled and angry. Duncan opened the door, a faint smirk on his lips as his eyes travelled down the length of your body, admiring the red dress he picked out for you. You had to admit he did have taste.

‘Hi.’ He said.

‘Hi, Duncan.’ Your gaze couldn’t last long on him, you felt compelled to stare at the floor.

‘You look nice; I hope it fits. I guess I do know your body.’ He said in barely a whisper as to not alert his Uncle. You began blushing, becoming flustered at his comment.

‘What is this Duncan?’ you enquired. He took your hand leading you over to the desk where Bill was pensively flicking through an abundance of files.

 

‘This is Y/N, Y/N this is Bill Shepherd. My uncle, well not really anymore.’ His snide remark made you grimace. You knew all too well what he meant by that.

‘Hi Bill. It’s a pleasure to meet you.’ You reached out to shake his hand and he reciprocated surprisingly well.

‘She’s sweet.’ Bill laughed. ‘Duncan has told me all about you. He tells me you are a driven and passionate worker. We could use someone like you right now.’

 

A large grin couldn’t help but stretch across your mouth.

‘Wow, I’m flattered. I’m still not sure what this all is though.’

‘Sit, please we’ll explain everything.’ Duncan insisted as he put his palm on your lower back and stroking his thumb in circles reassuringly. His intimate touch had your hair standing up, you felt the wind being knocked out of you like you were falling deeper into a vivid dream ready to snap out of it at any second, gasping for air.

You sat down opposite Bill, Duncan seated beside you, his chair far too close for any normal comfort. ‘Let’s keep this informal shall we?’ Bill began to explain as Duncan grazed his hand up your thigh, tracing his finger delicately towards your unclothed center, he was not about to do this you thought, but of course he fucking was. Your growing wetness allowed a satisfied smile to form on his lips. You shifted in your seat at the sensation of his growing closer to your heat.

 

‘Y/N we are on the precipitous of political change. We have much work to still do but that’s why a political correspondent can come in great use.’

Duncan slid a digit inside your soaked core, slowly; curling his slender finger inside you, immediately hitting that spot that made you loose control.

‘Political correspondent?’ you blurted, trying to keep composure.

‘Exactly.’ Duncan responded. A gleam of cunning confidence in his eyes. You looked back at him with a warning look on your face, tight lipped.

 

‘Y/N, Duncan tells me that despite your work on the app your real interest is political journalism, is that correct?’

‘Yes. Yes it is, very much so.’ The words couldn’t spill out of your mouth fast enough; you could not believe your ears.

‘Y/N has always wanted it like nothing else, there is simply nothing she wants more in life than that. Well maybe there is one thing she wants more.’ He smirked and you knew exactly what he meant, you could feel your cheeks turning the shade of your dress. He was after all defiling you under the table as you spoke about your future, but Bill was to concerned with the files he was studying to care about Duncan’s sexual remark or actions.

Duncan began pumping three digits inside your aching cunt, agonizingly slow and skillful, sending endorphins like none other through your body, you were thankful you were sitting for you would probably have collapsed to the floor by now. You bit your lip trying to silence the moan that needed to be erupted.

 

‘Well Y/N I’m glad to hear that, it really is music to my ears. There are many people you can not trust these days, politics in this climate really is a hell mouth and we need people like you.’

Duncan retrieved his slick fingers from inside you and wiped them with a white handkerchief from his pocket discreetly,

 

‘Yes. People like you Y/N. Who would do just about anything to get to the top, absolutely anything.’ Duncan stressed his last sentenced and glanced towards you, gritting his teeth, there was something venomous in his look, you felt the world crash around you. That motherfucker.

 

‘We want you Y/N. On our side as we make our way to our rightful place on the hierarchy. As we take down Claire Underwood.’ Bill stated, his words made every cell in your body tingle, your heart dropped, tears were begging to well in your eyes.

‘What is it you exactly want me to do?’ You asked, voice shaking.

‘News is an integral part of politics; people trust the news no matter how false it really is. We want you to spread what we want you to spread. I know a lot of people who can get you the highest paid job with your own office and everything, it will be like skipping every internship at a stupid news outlet that nobody gives a fuck about to be with the most prestigious political journalists of DC.’ Bill explained.

 

You let his words sink in, your heart doing backflips and your mind raced for a response.

 

‘All we ask is that you dedicate your work to the Shepherd’s, trust the Shepherd’s, voice the Shepherd’s and of course completely support the Shepherd’s’ Duncan said, he looked demonic, eyes drunk on you trepidation, you definitely were not hiding how you felt about what they were asking you to do.

 

Bill glanced up from his papers. ‘So what do you say? It’s an incredible opportunity being handed to you thanks to Duncan.’

You looked at Duncan, a look of disgust written all over your face. You smiled through clenched teeth.

‘Yes, all thanks to Duncan.’ You repeated.

‘No really Y/N you’ve shown me just how useful you are, it’s really all your doing.’ Duncan tilted his head letting his eyes ruminate all down your body.

You felt sick.

 

‘Is it a yes?’ Bill inquired. ‘I need an answer by tonight anyway.’

You inhaled sharply, smiling a sickly sweet smile. ‘Bill, this is an incredible opportunity you are offering me, I would still like some time to consider it. It would be an honor to represent the Shepherd family, and the republic. I just need to take it all in first.’

 

‘Of course, but by tonight I need an assured answer. Duncan fill her in on the rest, I have places to be.’ And with that Bill grabbed his blazer jacket and headed out the door, leaving you and Duncan alone once again.

 

You sat there, fury coursing through your veins, you wanted to scream, scream at him and tell him to never speak to you again. He had fattened you up like a pig for slaughter, literally handing you your dreams on a silver platter. But on his terms, it was always going to be his terms. Duncan meant it when he said anything you want goes through him first. You should have fucking known.

 

‘You are an evil son of a bitch.’ You spat, refusing to look at him, arms crossed.

He chuckled deeply, letting out a ragged breath

‘Is that so? That is really rich coming from someone like you y/n.’

‘Someone like me? What the fuck is that suppose to mean?’ you retorted, springing up from your seat pulling your dress down as far as it could go.

‘Y/N as much as you don’t want to admit it, you are one of us-’

‘ _You_ are not even one of them!’ you shouted in defiance.

‘Always so heated, you always have to fight with me, at least when I fuck with you I at least help you.’ He sighed nonchalantly, getting up and walking over to you. You were shaking with anger, you hated the sight of him, but you also loved it, you loved how he looked, always so fucking perfect and groomed, not a single hair out of place not like the night before. He was cherubic, but he was the fucking devil.

 

‘I actually thought for a moment you cared-’

‘What gave you that impression, baby?’ he cooed.

‘Well I don’t know, maybe the fucking dress and the-’

‘The dress was just something for you to wear to the meeting, I mean I don’t know how else to take it.’

‘Yeah the fucking meeting where you are asking me to give up my life to devote it to spreading bullshit lies for the Shepherd’s.’

 

You had never felt anger like this before, it was coursing through you like a waterfall.

‘Nobody is forcing you to do it.’ He said

‘I know what you’re fucking doing Duncan, we have ruined each other, did you conveniently forget last night, or is this the reason you’re doing all this?’ hot tears started to spill down your cheeks as you pleaded with him.

 

Duncan’s eyes turned dark, his face etched with an incredible sadness, but this wasn’t like last night; the mask was back on, and no amount of berating was going to make him stop what he was doing to you. You were in way too fucking deep now.

 

‘No, I remember everything y/n. It was you who started this, you reduced me to nothing, you let me loose sight of who I was. Our kinky little games happen under my thumb now, I own you.’

 

You let out a quiet whimper as you brushed the tears out of your glazed eyes. His last words echoed through your head, the feeling of a knife stabbing at every inch of your skin taking over you, those words were true, he owned you and you fucking liked it.

 

‘You may think you have won Duncan, but I fucked you, and I fucked you good. This thing we have, we are trapped in it, we can never leave so are we just going to keep hurting each other?’ you spoke through broken sobs.

 

‘Isn’t that what love is?’ he barely whispered.

‘Love?’ you croaked, your heart fluttered.

‘Isn’t that what you’re insinuating, that you have some form of feelings for me?’

‘No I- I meant you Duncan.’

He let out a loud and mocking laugh. ‘I don’t fucking care about you y/n, don’t you get it? We can never have anything, we never will.’

 

You wanted to fall to the ground and sob, cry a river and float down it; float away from all of this. You had to admit it; you had fallen for him, it was sick and twisted but your heart yearned for him, for every part of him even the darkest corridors of his soul, you had walked down them anyway.

 

‘So I mean nothing than the assistant you like to fuck? That is why you’re alone Duncan, you are unable to love anyone.’ You confessed through breathy sobs.

 

You retreated and stormed for the door but Duncan had grabbed your arm and pulled you back into his chest. You tired to break free of his strong clutch on you but you gave in, melting into his touch.

‘What-?’ you scoffed.

‘You’re really going to leave, y/n?’

‘Yes I want to fucking leave Duncan, you have fucked with me for too long, I want this to stop.’

‘Are you sure?’ he stroked your cheek tenderly, wiping away your tears that had begun to dry into your makeup.

‘Stop this Duncan, stop these games.’ But you couldn’t help but revel at his touch, the intimacy contradicting his sour confession.

‘But I fuck you so good don’t I baby?’ those words had you crumbling in his hands, you wanted so desperately to be close to him even if you despised him right now, but isn’t that the perfect remedy; hating and fucking.

‘Why don’t I just take you over my Uncle’s desk, I bet you’d like that.’

 

Duncan clasped his hand around your throat, squeezing ever so slightly with his fingers around the sensitive skin, you shut your eyes and allowed the sensation of his choking you arouse you, you could die in his arms right there.

‘You like me choking you don’t you, you like it when im hurting you, physically and emotionally you want to be mine. Just let yourself be mine y/n.’ Duncan cooed as he began tracing wet kissed along your jaw, planting a hard and longing kiss on your mouth, your tongue collided with his as your teeth clashed with each other, you were devouring him, savoring his flavor as he bit at your lip hard, feeling the curves of your body through the dress, another hand tangled in your hair.

 

‘I hate you.’ You insisted through kisses.

‘You hate me?’ he asked, you could feel his smirk on your lips.

‘Yes I fucking hate you. You’re an asshole Duncan Shepherd.’

Duncan departed from his kiss and slapped you hard across the cheek with the back of his hand, the surging pain caressed along your skin. Him hitting you turned you on more than it should, you were getting under his skin in a different way now.

And with that he had pulled your arms together and thrown you over towards Bill’s desk. Duncan pressed his palm of you back and forced you to bend over the desk, letting the files that littered the desk to fall messily on the floor. He pinned your head down forcefully with his large hand, a fistful of your hair bunched in his hand.

 

‘You’re a slut aren’t you y/n, you’re so pathetic. You’ll do any fucking thing I say.’

‘Yes.’ You answered.

‘In here you call me Sir, understood?’

‘Yes sir.’ You responded. Calling him Sir made you so wet.

 

Duncan leaned down, brushing the fallen strands of hair out of your eyes, you glanced up at him, eyes still heavy with tears, and he had that undecipherable look again.

Duncan licked the outer part of your ear trialing his tongue down to the lobe and biting on it roughly, his hot breath nestling on your skin.

‘Can you be quiet for me baby. Don’t make too much noise when I’m inside you.’

You faltered for a moment, he’d fucked you before but his phrasing had you perplexed this time.

You could hear Duncan unbuckling his belt from behind you and unzipping his pants, you could already feel his hard cock pressing up against your ass.

‘You look so pretty like this baby.’

‘Duncan lock the door what if-’

He chuckled. ‘Where’s the fun in that baby?’

 

Duncan hiked up your dress up over your back revealing your bare ass.

‘Tut tut tut, just cant help being a little slut can you, wearing nothing under the dress I bought you.’

‘Yes sir’ you breathed.

Duncan slapped his hand down hard onto your bare skin, spanking your bare ass as you were crudely bent over the desk. Your body shook with arousal at the feeling of your skin being abused by Duncan’s large palm.

‘Do I have to teach you a lesson again baby? That’s what you want isn’t it, to be taught the same lesson over and over again?’

He smacked hard on your raw and burning flesh as you bit at your knuckles trying to subside the pain.

‘Do you remember what you are y/n?’

Duncan had released himself from his boxers and bent down so that he was eye level with your lower half; Duncan begun licking a stripe up your aching chore, sliding his tongue unforgivingly along your folds until he reached your asshole, Duncan edged his teeth along it, slowly swirling his tongue along that sensitive area before spiting his saliva directly onto your asshole for lubrication and rubbing it in with his thumb. Before you could utter your defiance he forced himself deep inside you. You bellowed a loud moan that echoed through the room, you had to put practically your whole fist into your mouth in order to suppress your pornographic moans.

Duncan had yanked the fistful of hair even tighter lifting your head up so that he could bury himself deeper inside your tight hole. The air seemed to become thing as your legs were starting to get weak beneath you as Duncan pounded relentlessly behind you. His grunts sounding frustrated and wrathful, as if this were revenge for the night before.

 

‘What are you y/n?’

‘I don’t know.’ You cried out, the combination of pain and pleasure making your brain fuzzy.

‘What the fuck are you, you fucking slut?’ Duncan grunted as he pounded into you making the table shift forward knocking over more files.

‘Fuck!’ you screamed

‘Say it!’ He demanded through ragged breaths.

‘I’m yours, I’m all fucking your Duncan- Fuck!’ your eyes were welling with tears, you legs limp and spread open.

‘And don’t you fucking forget it.’ He spat as he reached around your throat again, his grasp choking the life out of you as you gasped desperately for air. You rolled your body to meet his chest as Duncan slammed himself harder and faster than before as your moans increased in volume, the whole corridor probably aware of what was going on but you knew it only turned Duncan on more.

‘Please, I cant-’

‘You can, and you will. What do you think Uncle Bill would think of this, seeing his new political correspondent being fucked on his desk?’

 

With Duncan’s free hand he began to circle his thumb around your clit, making your breathing almost completely stop, your body overcome with a sensation you had never experience.

 

‘Who owns you?’

You caught your breath in order to mutter ‘you do s-sir.’

‘Fucking slut, this is all you’re good for.’ He muttered under his breath, something about it made you wetter than you knew you could get.

He let out a stifled ‘Fuck’ before pulling himself out you, your legs imperiously dropped to the floor as you let out a soft whimper, trying to breathe in the air that had become so very dense.

 

‘Face me.’ He demanded as he pulled your jaw to look up at him; he was expressionless again, that terrified you. He forced your jaw open as he shoved his cock deep inside your mouth so that he could unload his hot cum down your throat. He placed his hand on the back of your neck to keep your hold there as he forced all of himself down you as you gasped for oxygen, the noised you made were crude and unholy. Duncan exhaled sharply as he came, pulling out of your mouth quickly and fixing himself back into his trousers and fastening his belt.

 

You wiped the cum and spit that was stringing down your mouth and neck, pulling yourself up and steading yourself on the desk barely able to stand. ‘Are we going to just keep doing this?’ you said, you didn’t even want an answer you just needed to say it.

‘I told you, you can always leave.’

‘You also know that I don’t want to, especially not now, not when you have given me this fucking job.’

 

Duncan looked at you, almost sympathetically, he walked over to you taking your hand in his delicately, you once again hated the intimacy.

‘You hate being alone Duncan; you told me that. You need someone right now, why can’t you let that be me?’ you smiled at him, a broken smile but you wanted him to trust you.

 

‘Take the job baby. We can rule the fucking world together.’

‘Duncan, I love-’

 

Just as you were about to finish your sentence Bill busted through the door again.

‘Duncan I need you to come down to the Shepherd’s foundation building, there’s been a mistake in shipment for the gala on Friday, I need you there now.’

You realized you were still holding Duncan’s hand and quickly snatched it back.

‘Sure thing Uncle Bill.’

In that split moment you decided what you were going to do.

‘Bill, I have decided to take you up on your offer, I would like to start working for the Shepherd’s.’

‘Brilliant. You start tomorrow. Duncan’ he ushered him out of the door as Duncan gave you a small smile on his way out and you smiled back at him.

‘I’ll talk to you later y/n’ he said as he walked out the door.

‘Yeah, see you later Duncan.’

If you were confused before you were even more fucking confused now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> technically this is a chapter split in 2 because it was getting too long. This is very soft Duncan.

Chapter 7 

‘It’s possible, to make the memory of a person disappear.’ 

Love is an incredibly dangerous thing, vulnerability; allowing every molecule of ourselves be shared with another person, seems almost inhumane to split our own souls in two and give to someone else, and for what, for it to just all be eradicated eventually. A lover is a lover; how do we know they are our soul mates? Love is always going to be a loosing game. You knew that. You had always known that most love is purely sexual, that it was selfish; the thought of companionship to you was foreign. How could a person love you? I mean really love you. You had ruminated through every possible outcome of this dynamic you were trapped in with Duncan Shepherd, he had marked you as his own, it was not romantic it was strictly primal; a man like him enjoys ownership, control and especially power- which was ironic considering the power he let you still have; sexually of course.

You sat in a corner coffee shop; soft jazz playing melancholically in the background; you sat there with a black coffee turning lukewarm, you were still wearing the red dress that made you feel like a prize pony. All you could do was just sit and think; it felt like over the last few days someone had rewritten your entire story, an omnipotent being had pried the pen from your hands and was writing a novel of your life, one that was incomplete and full of twists that were unfortunate for its main character; you. You loved him; you knew you did, as hard as you tried to repress those feelings and convince yourself that you despised the very sight of him, you simply didn’t- you loved him so very much and you didn’t hate him; you hated yourself. You had to ask yourself your real reason for accepting Bill’s offer, it was not something you really wanted, it went against everything you had ever believed in; the Republic was something you never could support but you though maybe you could stay unbiased and simply report the news that came to fruition but Duncan’s words kept rattling in your brain; ‘All we ask is that you dedicate your work to the Shepherd’s, trust the Shepherd’s, voice the Shepherd’s and of course completely support the Shepherd’s’  
The coffee almost came back up your throat; you were completely at a loss for any sort content conclusion. 

Everything was fucked, utterly fucked and all you seemed to want to do was call Duncan up and cry in his arms, but that just was not realistic, but you imperiously began dialing his number waiting for him to pick up.

‘Y/N?’  
‘Hi.’ was all you could manage to mutter.  
‘Everything all right?’ he laughed, confusion in his voice. You could hear the voices of many other people around him; he must have still been at the Shepherd’s foundation. You placed your hand on your forehead rubbing it in embarrassment  
‘I’m sorry, you’re still really busy-’  
‘No it’s ok, really. I’ve been dying for an excuse to leave for a moment. What’s up?’  
A smile beamed on your face at his words.  
‘I just wanted to hear your voice.’ Your voice broke and you hated how pathetic it sounded. A small sob escaped your lips and a stream of tears began pouring down your cheeks.  
‘Baby, what’s wrong? Talk to me.’

You let a breathy laugh. ‘Oh my god this is so embarrassing, Jesus.  
‘Today was a lot, I can admit that, why don’t you come round later.  
‘I- I’m kind of tired, I’m not feeling up to screwing around with you tonight. I’m sorry.’  
‘No I meant-’ he paused. ‘Why don’t we have a quiet night?’  
‘You want me to work late on the app?’  
‘No.’ he chuckled. ‘We can just be together, watch a movie or something, it’s just an idea you don’t-’  
‘No I do!’ you blurted out. ‘I do, that sounds lovely.’  
You could practically feel his smile through the phone, as small and content laugh cracked through the phone.  
‘Great. I’ll see you at eight. You know the place.’  
‘Yeah. What’s with the change of heart?’  
‘Just a movie, I think it’ll be nice don’t you?’  
‘Mhm, it will. See you then.’ Was all you could manage to say.  
‘It was nice to hear from you again. I gotta go, bye.’ He abruptly hung up the phone as you sat back in your seat, no part of you could be excited for tonight- in your gut you knew something foul was eventually going to happen. You let out an exasperated laugh as you picked up the small cup of coffee, downing the rest of the bitter liquid, still sitting there; pondering your future with Duncan Shepherd.

What if its not meant for me? Love that is. What if this omnipotent being has already decided my fate, what if this is my punishment and I’m in limbo- a kind of purgatory where I only ever get so far with him; with Duncan, and every time I get my heart broken and degraded. Like my own personal hell, or is my own personal hell the person I’m becoming? Right now it was a combination of both.

7:50pm, after much deliberation of whether or not cancel on him you finally conjured up enough courage to get in a cab and go to his place. You buzzed yourself in like many times before; but this time was so very different, even the day after the first affair you two shared didn’t compare to the anxiety that fizzled in the pit of your stomach.  
‘It’s not a date, it’s not a date, it’s not a fucking date.’ You recited as you walked along the corridor of his apartment floor, coming face to face with his door. You hesitantly knocked on the door, you could faintly hear Billie Holiday playing throughout the room, Duncan loved that, that old Hollywood jazz- there was something so romantic about it when he would play it softly while you worked.

Duncan opened the door as he leaned his body along the doorframe, one arm raised and holding onto the top of the door, the other hand behind his back holding something, legs crossed nonchalantly. He was wearing a black cable knit sweater, black sweat pants that’s showed everything in all the right places and no fancy shoes, just socks. His hair was messy and disheveled and his facial hair had seemed to have grown out more, his eyes were heavy and tired but he had a beaming smile stretched across his lips. He looked adorable you had to admit. 

‘I’m thinking Reservoir Dogs or Goodfellas.’ Was the first thing he said to you as he brought to DVD cases from behind his back, sliding them apart to reveal their names.  
You scoffed and laughed at his choices.  
‘Damn, you wanna be a mobster or something, Duncan?’  
He looked pensively for a moment, lips puckered.  
‘Maybe!’  
You laughed, rolling your eyes.  
‘I don’t know if Tarantino or Scorsese is real date night material.’  
‘Oh so this is a date?’  
You caught on to what you let slip out, your jaw locked as you tried to correct yourself, feeling your cheeks grow piping hot.  
‘I- no I mean no of course not.’  
‘It’s not? Well that’s a shame, a date sounds nice.’  
You raised your head from the embarrassment. ‘It does?’ you said in barely a form of a whisper.  
He smiled an affectionate smile, reaching out for your hand, you let the tips of your finger interlock with his as he gently pulled you into his apartment, and you allowed the girlish grin to plaster in your lips.  
‘It really does, sweetheart.’  
Sweetheart, your heart began to flutter at his affectionate term. Maybe this was all a trap, maybe he was sweetening you up in order for you to take on the job he offered, but you already agreed to it so for now you wanted to just trust him, believe that this was genuine and just appreciate this night for what it was right now.

He took you into his chest, you nestled your face into the fuzziness of his sweater inhaling his scent; a scent you grew to crave. He held you tight in his arms, leaning his head against the side of yours as he stroked at your hair. You could melt into his touch and how this would be a heavenly way to spend eternity. ‘Let’s fall in love’ was crackling on the record player as Duncan began to sway ever so slightly to the music. 

‘You choose the movie.’ He insisted, his voice slow and groggy.  
‘You sound tired.’ You looked up at him, his arms still keeping you attached to his chest.  
‘I am.’ He chuckled. ‘But I want you here.’  
He peeled his body from yours, taking his pointer finger and tilting your chin up so that your gleaming eyes were melting into his icy blue slits. Duncan leaned in and kissed you softly, his plush lips settling on yours; he didn’t use any vulgar use of his tongue, he just held your cheek in his palm as he tenderly kissed you. It felt like a first kiss, like it was the first time you shared any form of intimacy with each other. You let your fingers trail along his cheekbones as you pulled away from his kiss, admiring him in this state of contentment. He fluttered his eyes shut again as a small smile rested on his lips. 

‘What was that for?’ you asked.  
‘You just looked so beautiful.’ He replied, his face still only inches away from your own. You began to blush at his comment, removing your self from his grip. You cleared your throat and made your way to the sofa. You looked back at him and smiled.  
‘You can be nice when you really want to be can’t you?’ you giggled.  
‘I guess I can.’ he pretended to be taken aback at your statement as you both started to laugh.  
He looked at you for a moment, a kind of remorse in his eyes, it took everything in you not to look away, and you couldn’t help but be encapsulated by his gaze. No one had ever looked at you like that before, with longing. You loved the way it felt when his eyes travelled along ever crevice of your body, how he was undressing you with just a stare- but tonight wasn’t about fucking each other out of hatred; something had changed within the both of you. That night you dissected each other’s souls, invited each other in to your minds and led each other down the dark corridors of your hearts. 

‘Let’s watch Casablanca, I love that one.’  
‘I love that one too.’  
‘Duncan Shepherd enjoying a romantic black and white film?’ you scoffed at him playfully.  
‘Well my mom and I used to watch them when I was a kid, says this is what love is not like. Guess she was right.’ He looked down at the floor.  
‘Romanticized versions of love are sometimes better to imagine I guess, better for entertainment.’ You replied.  
He let out a slight laugh as he went to over to a cabinet to retrieve the DVD.  
‘Look at that, still have it.’ He looked back at you; your body was stiff as you sat on the edge of the sofa, legs locked tightly together as you were sitting rigidly up right.  
‘You can relax you know. I’m not going to hurt you.’ He laughed, until the moment he realized that there were many times where he had hurt you, badly. You rubbed at your neck awkwardly, clearing your throat and avoiding his gaze.  
‘I- that came out wrong, I’m.’ he paused, letting his face fall into the palm of his hand. ‘I’m trying.’ His eyes welled up ever so slightly, you wouldn’t have been able to tell if it had not been for your ability to read every expression Duncan exuded.  
You jolted off the sofa, kneeling down beside him, cradling his head in your hands.  
‘I know. I know it’s okay.’  
I want us to be friends you know. I want this to work.’  
He got up and walked towards the kitchen. A sharp pain shot through your heart, as you exhaled, feeling completely deflated.  
Friends.  
It was your fault for wanting more. 

‘Me too.’ You smiled back at him.  
‘Good. I’ll make some popcorn, I hope it’s not passed the expiry date.’  
How Duncan’s mood seemed to shift so effortlessly frightened you, he could be a sobbing mess one moment and talking about fucking you up the wall the next to expressing how he want a friendship with you. He had you perplexed in a way no person had ever had the ability to do.  
Duncan began making the popcorn, in some intricate and honestly bullshit boujee way that took unnecessarily long. You couldn’t help but softly snigger at his cursing and confusion under his breath as he get the ancient popcorn machine to work.  
You grabbed the rug like blanket and spread it out over the carpet below you. You grabbed the cushions that adorned the sofa and placed them all over the rug, you placed the DVD into the player as Duncan came hurrying over to you bearing a gigantic bowl of popcorn in his hands. 

‘I hope you don’t mind.’  
Duncan took in the scenery before him, his pristine living room turned into when a child attempts to make a tent out of bed sheets, you knew Duncan didn’t like chaos like this, his living space a reflection of who he was- well the reflection of the person he wanted everyone else to see.  
‘It looks super cozy.’  
‘Reminds me of being a kid, making huts with my brother.’  
‘What?’  
‘Huts, like with blankets and sheets.’  
He gave you a look of confusion. Did he really not a childhood?  
‘Can’t say I know what you’re talking about.’ He knelt down beside you, handing you the bowl. ‘Ah, my childhood was mainly playing with this one red fire engine in the hallways of lawyers offices, outside meetings, high class parties.’ He chuckled. ‘My mom would make me wear this little tux at aged 5, I hated wearing it.’  
You bust out laughing. ‘That is so adorable, I need to see a picture immediately!’  
‘No goddamn way!’ he protested through his laughter.  
‘So not much fun then?’ you asked quietly  
‘Yeah suppose not. Fucking ridiculous considering she dragged me everywhere when I wasn’t even her son.’ He scoffed. He turned his head to the side, his mouth clenched shut.  
‘Lets not talk about families. Lets just watch the movie.’  
The movie began to play, the melodic score echoing throughout the room. You both watched the movie for about thirty minutes; you were engulfed in the movie, un able to peel your eyes away from the screen, you imperiously reached into the bowl of salty and slightly burnt popcorn, most of it falling out of your fist onto the blanket. You noticed that Duncan wasn’t even watching the movie; he was just watching you with a gleeful smirk on his face. He began picking up the fallen pieces of popcorn and throwing them at you, a few getting caught in your hair until one hit you on the nose. Duncan let out a hearty laugh as you turned to him in shock, mouth full of popcorn.

‘I’m sorry.’ He professed through his laughs with his hands above his head.  
‘Duncan Shepherd will you watch the movie!’ you shrieked as you threw a fistful of popcorn at his head. You were in a fit of laughter as he grabbed a fistful himself and threw it at you but missing you entirely.  
‘Oh wow your aim is way off, dude.’  
‘Oh really? Is it.’  
‘Yeah!.’ You were grinning from ear to ear, as you both fought for the popcorn until you grabbed the bowl, chucking the rest of the popcorn over Duncan’s head.  
He paused for a moment, shutting his eyes he opened his mouth wide pretending to be appalled by your actions. The popcorn was sticking to his fluffy hair, beard and sweater. You snapped your hand over your mouth trying to repress your insatiable laughter.  
‘Oh y/n you are going to pay for that one.’  
‘Oh really?’ you inquired.  
‘Hell yeah.’ He reached out and yanked both your feet sliding you underneath him, you couldn’t breathe from the eruption of your giggles.  
‘Duncan!’ you yelped. ‘What are you doing?’ you couldn’t stop your girlish laughter.  
He began tickling the sides of your stomach causing you to writher uncontrollably under him. You were in hysterics, laughter loud and bellowing from the pit of your stomach.  
‘I cant believe you dumped the popcorn I slaved over making all over my head y/n. Unbelievable.’  
‘I swear I’m sorry. I swear!’ you were able to say through pants.  
‘When I was a kid our housekeeper who was also my nanny and also my mother crazily enough would do that when I would misbehave. It always made me laugh even when I was rarely happy.’ He crawled off your body sitting away from you with his face turned towards the floor, a small droplet of a tear fell down from his cheek wetting the blanket.  
‘Fuck, sorry. You said no family talk.’  
You turned the volume down on the TV. The black and white figures still dancing away on screen gleefully.  
‘It’s okay Duncan.’  
‘I just haven’t thought about her. Not like this; when I think of all my happy memories, the very few I have they all seem to be with her. With my real mother.’ He sniffed, wiping the tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand.  
‘I had a brother. He died.’ You said in almost a whisper.  
Duncan looked up at you, his mouth ajar not sure what to say.  
‘I’m- I’m sorry.’  
‘Don’t be, he was in a car crash about four years ago. We were really close. I miss him a lot.’  
‘How old was he?’ he asked  
‘Twenty-one. He wanted to go to college but my mom was sick, really sick and my dad was working all the time to make enough money for her treatments.’ You paused, taking a deep breathe in. ‘He postponed going to college to let me study journalism, to eventually work with you. He said and I quote ‘Y/N, you are going to change the world, you are gonna prove them fuckers wrong, anyone who ever doubted you.’ You laughed through your tears.  
‘He sounded like a really good guy baby, I’m sorry.’ Duncan took you into his arms as you sobbed into his chest. He kissed your forehead, brushing away your tears with his thumb.  
‘My mother told me that nothing in this world matters more than your career. Not love, not family, not happiness; just the power you have and the money you make.’  
He turned his body to sit down again, pulling you closer to him, his arms wrapped around you; you rested your head on his chest.  
‘Duncan?’  
‘Yes baby?’  
‘Forgive Annette. I know its not my place, but when you love someone even if they hurt you, you have to find peace within yourself to move on.’  
‘Do you forgive me?’  
‘I don’t need to forgive you.’  
‘You do. I’ve treated you like shit.’  
‘I forgive you.’  
‘I was waiting for you without knowing it. I’ve waited for you for years.’  
‘Lets just lay here for a while.’  
He stroked your arm as you both lay there, the world could be obliterated and you would happily lay there in his arms as the world was engulfed in chaos. You had never felt contentment like this.  
You lay there for a while. It only took Duncan about twenty minutes to fall into a deep sleep. He looked angelic as he slept, you could see him for who he really was, the façade had disappeared.  
‘I love you.’ You whispered as you fell asleep in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n starts her new job

‘It’s not personal for me.’

6:15am, the sounds of the city disrupted his slumber the way it usually did, he was used to the craziness of the world around him, besides, he was apart of that craziness- his day started early in order to get to where he needed to be, the long and exhausting days filled with arrogant people that he would endlessly have to deal with. It was an intense life but it was still his life, something he still had control over. But something about this morning was different, totally different; he wasn’t awake bright and early all alone drinking coffee and taking shrill phone calls from Bill as he hurried out the door of his vacant apartment. 

This time he lay on his wooden floor on a plethora of his cushions scattered along it, with y/n still in his arms, holding onto her for dear life as she lay on his chest with her cheek resting on the fuzz of his sweater, the top of her head nestling under his chin, one hand tucked softly underneath her own chest while the other was laying limp in his own large palm as he delicately played with her fingers. For a moment he just admired her as she slept so close to him, their bodies intertwined, chests rising and falling at the same pace. She just looked so angelic he thought; so beautiful when the world was so full of noise she was the silence he craved. He stroked at her hair that was messily scrawled down her back, the feeling in his heart was one that he couldn’t fathom but he just knew it was a feeling he was not used to, but he sure as hell liked it.   
‘What time is it?’ You grumbled sleepily. You realized a moment after that your body was plastered onto Duncan’s as your back started to ache from laying on the floor all night. Duncan was fiddling with the tips of your fingers and trailing circles in your palm.  
‘Don’t worry we still have time. Your new job doesn’t start till nine.’ He teased.  
‘Good.’ You snuggled back into him, grasping his hand firm in yours as he rubbed soft circles with his thumb on the back of your hand. A soft smile stretched on lips as you closed your eyes again. You had never felt so content, you didn’t care about a single thing right now, only this very moment.   
‘Sleep well baby?’ he inquired.   
‘Very. You?’  
‘The best in a long time.’   
You propped yourself up so that you were now facing him, eyes catching each other’s. He looked at you with this softness, his eyes lost their sharpness, they weren’t those icy blue slits you were used to, they were like moon pools, you got lost in them for a moment. He had that beautiful morning sleepy look about him, his hair tousled, chunks of his brown locks sticking out haphazardly.   
‘Even on this cold wooden floor?’ you joked.  
‘You kept me warm. Are you cold?’ he asked concerned.  
‘A little, it’s the morning air I guess.’ You shivered, pulling your knees towards your chest.   
‘Let me grab you something.’ He jolted up and headed towards his bedroom, flashes of memories of that room shot through your brain, you shook it off as he came back towards you holding one of his varsity sweaters with his college logo on the front printed in burgundy. He had pulled off his own black sweater from the night before and was walking towards you shirtless; his body was soft and lean, defined in every right place. You imperiously bit your lip and let your eyes wander all along his chest and stomach.   
He smirked at your unsubtle gaze.  
‘I think this should fit.’  
He handed it to you has you slung it over your head, his scent caressing your nose.  
But there was this sinking feeling in you. All of this just seemed too right, you half expected him to have disappeared like the last morning you woke up at his place. You couldn’t trust him, you just couldn’t. You felt a phantom hand gripping and twisting at your heart, you felt your throat itching for air, the room was becoming stagnant- you were sick of these four walls you felt entrapped in.   
‘Coffee?’ Duncan asked, snapping you out of your trance; his voice soft yet gruff as he began heading for the kitchen, scratching the scruff on his jawline.   
‘Sure.’ You answered. You took a deep breath, you would never give any other person the same power that Duncan had, you were done living in fear of him not loving you back, done loathing him for what he had made you become- two could play at this game.   
Duncan was idly making the coffee with his French press as you sat back watching him with scorn, a resentment you couldn’t quite contain, it made you sick at how quickly your attitude towards him changed. His back was to you, his muscles toned, freckles adorning his shoulders. You took in this sight before you, going from wearing his dress shirts, wandering about his apartment after he fucked you into his mattress to wearing his varsity sweatshirt as he makes you morning coffee after you watched a romantic film and poured your heart out to each other. You hated it, you hated how much you loved it, most of all you hated him for doing this, doing all the things a man in love does but refers to you as a friend. Maybe you’re just too pathetic to be expecting so much from a man like Duncan Shepherd.

‘You’re awfully quiet this morning.’ He turned around with your cup coffee in his hand, setting it down before you.  
‘I don’t have much to say.’   
He gave you toothy half smile with a look of confusion on his face.  
‘Okay. We don’t have to talk.’ He confessed softly.  
‘I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that, I’m just not talkative in the morning, that’s all.’   
‘That’s okay, I guess we did talk a lot last night.’ He chuckled. Just when he said that his phone started to ring. He let out a long sigh as he hovered his thumb over the answer button, bracing himself 

‘Bill. So nice of you to ring so early in the morning.’ He rolled his eyes at you pretending to gag, making you choke on your mouthful coffee, laughing. You could hear Bill’s ranting through the phone.  
‘Yeah I know, she’ll be there don’t worry.’ Duncan raved. You pulled yourself off the chair, an idea swirling in your head, something you missed and you had to admit it, was fucking with Duncan. You crept over to him as he had that disdainful look on his face trying to get a word in. He hadn’t noticed you until your fingers traced along his shoulder and along his right bicep, you placed a soft kiss to his back, his body became tense, you could see his jaw clench as he gritted his teeth.   
‘-Duncan, we are running out time to make our move, you said the app would be ready by now.’  
You began running your hands down his chest softly at first, delicately finding your hand ruminating along every crevice of his chest and stomach, small trails along his collar bone as his eyes were shut trying to keep his composure. 

‘And it will be ready. These things take time.’ Duncan insisted.  
You let one of your hands become tangled in his tousled hair, tugging on it and eliciting the softest moan, his inability to keep calm had you becoming wet between your thighs. Your other hand had travelled down to his clothed and hardened cock, you stroked at him agonizingly slow, you looked back up at him, a devilish grin on your lips, his eyes still shut and his head thrown back, the tip of his tongue protruding out of his lips as he huffed out his pleasure. He took his free hand and slid it under the sweatshirt you wore and gripped onto your ass firmly, you were teasing him and he loved it- he loved these little games. 

‘The app should have been done by now, Duncan. The fuck have you been doing? Huh?’   
‘Like I said Uncle Bill, these things take-’ he let out a gritted huff. ‘-Time.’ He finished.  
You reached up to his jawline, placing precise kisses along it until you began sucking at the exposed skin of his neck and tugging at his ear lobe. He was unraveling at your touch, you quickened your pace on his clothed cock and you moaned quietly through your kisses, almost moaning right into the phone. 

‘Maybe if you weren’t fucking your secretary everyday Duncan, you could both get some work done.’   
You heard Bill’s yelling right in your ear, the irony of it all; he wasn’t even wrong, you were literally about to fuck Duncan as he spoke to your new boss and the two of you hadn’t worked on that app since your little rendezvous started. You stopped kissing Duncan’s neck and you let out a breathy and hushed laugh, he looked down at you, his mouth ajar and in shock. You raised your eyebrows and opened your eyes widely, looking so innocent, pouting your lips at him. You gripped tighter at his hard cock.  
‘He’s not half wrong is he?’ you whispered in Duncan’s other ear.   
‘Duncan?’ Bill snapped.  
‘I’m sorry Bill. I’m just shocked you would even say that.’  
‘Convince me its not true Duncan. Convince me you aren’t fucking her. You can’t can you?’  
‘Listen-’  
‘It’s not like I give a fuck, just stop letting her distract you.’  
You slid your hand past the waistband of his sweat pants and past his boxers so that your hand was clasped around his thick and aching cock.  
‘Yeah Duncan, don’t let her distract you.’ You cooed.   
‘I’m not.’ He gasped, convincing all Bill, you and himself.   
‘Good. Then be here on time.’ Bill said sternly.   
Duncan gripped your waist and pushed you forcefully with him towards the kitchen counter, your smug smile never leaving your lips, he was like an animal, his movement’s primal- just the way it should be. Duncan fumbled his hand up your sweatshirt and massaged at your breasts, twisting your hard nipple between his fingers as you swung one leg over his thigh, straddling him. You clothed core soaking through as your dragged your cunt up and down his thick thigh, you let out exaggerated shaky moans as your reached out to squeeze Duncan’s throat, your thumb pressing down on his sensitive area of skin. 

‘Yeah we will.’ Duncan managed to finally say.   
You slipped your hand up to where the phone was plastered to Duncan’s ear.  
‘Duncan I mean it, no one is more important than-’ your finger hit the end call button, hanging up on Bill and prying the phone out of Duncan’s hand throwing it on the counter. 

‘Sorry Bill, Duncan can’t talk right now.’ You teased.   
Duncan’s eyes were dark and needy, his lips pursing open as he took you in before him. He almost head-butted you when he went in for a hungry kiss, biting and tearing at your lip as his tongue danced with yours, you just couldn’t help but smile, a satisfied smile. Something you had come to realize is you kind of loved it when you were in control, how needy he was becoming for you. You retrieved your hand from his boxers as Duncan tried to pull off your sweater but you swiftly grabbed his wrist in his process. 

‘Baby, let me fuck you.’ He pleaded as he began sloppily kissing your neck and cheeks.   
‘I have to get to work, remember?’ you purred.   
‘Come on you still have time.’ He smiled against your skin.   
‘Patience is a virtue, baby.’ you said as you peeled yourself away from Duncan’s body. He admitted defeat, tilting his head to one side and huffing at you.  
‘I missed that.’ He recalled.  
‘It’s only been a day.’ You chuckled.  
‘These days are starting to feel like weeks.’ He replied.  
You gave him a cheeky grin as you pulled your trousers back on, slipping on your shoes and grabbing your purse.   
‘As much as I would love for you to fuck hard enough to make the walls shake, I really have to get to work. Both of us do.’ You put your hand on his cheek and kissed him softly on the lips.   
‘I’ll see you at 9 then.’ He smirked.   
‘Goodbye Duncan.’ You sang as your walked out the door and headed down the hallway. He stood there at the doorway for a moment, watching you as you walked away.  
‘You better get me my sweater back Y/N!’ He called out.  
‘Don’t worry. I’m sure I’ll be back here soon enough.’ You shouted back at him.

You felt powerful again. Like you had reclaimed your light that you let dim out. The physicality of your relationship with Duncan was back again and it was so delicious to bite into. He was wrapped around your finger, and the fun was just beginning again. And even though the pain of rejection was still heavy in your chest that Duncan was never going to love you like you loved him- you still enjoyed the little games you were playing with each other. Like cat and mouse all over again.

And so after everything the last few days had presented you with you went back to your own apartment, showered, applied your makeup and wore your most sophisticated black dress. You bought it for this moment, the first day of a new life. It was knee length, hugging your curves and accentuating your chest; the perfect way to dress for this kind of job, show enough to keep their attention. You stopped and stared at yourself in the mirror that was hanging on the wall beside your door; just staring at yourself, not to see if there was lipstick on your teeth, or if your makeup was blotchy- you were looking through yourself, it wasn’t skin deep, it was soul deep. You were looking at the person you had become, someone you didn’t even recognize not even a semblance of the old you. That’s politics. 

You arrived at the Shepherd’s foundation building where Bill was, hot headed; instructing a plethora of people to do a hundred different things. He turned around and caught your gaze; he gave you a friendly yet satisfied smile. You walked over to greet him.  
‘Bill. It’s nice to see you again.’ You said.  
‘Y/N, yes always a pleasure. You haven’t seen or spoken to Duncan today?’ he enquired nonchalantly.  
It wouldn’t have alerted you if it weren’t for the phone conversation you not so discreetly heard this morning.  
You smiled sweetly. ‘No I haven’t, I think he might have sent me a text I just haven’t had time to open it.’ You lied.   
‘Ah I see, he’ll be mentoring you today. Perhaps he’s told you about the gala happening tonight.’

You were confused. ‘N-no he didn’t.’ you replied.   
Bill peered over your shoulder, beckoning someone over. ‘No worries, he’s here now. Five minutes late.’ Bill said through gritted teeth. They really must hate each other you thought. You looked behind you as you saw Duncan strutting towards the both of you, he was wearing a crimson red shirt with a velvet blazer at its signature long length over the top, with those infamous YSL boots- your mouth twitched at the memory of licking them clean while you were on all fours in front of Duncan. Leather brief case slung over his shoulder, two cups of coffee in a cardboard holder balanced in his other hand, he was flustered you could tell, but he still owned the room, as he walked through it the air became dense as the voices died down when his presence was known.   
‘You look tired Duncan, late night?’ Bill commented as he typed on his phone, never looking up at Duncan.  
‘Hi.’ You said to Duncan, ignoring Bill. You knew what he meant anyway.  
‘Hi, I got you coffee.’ Duncan handed you the cup of coffee carefully.  
‘Oh, thank you. You didn’t have to.’ You smiled at him.  
‘No problem, you’re gonna need it. He noted. ‘And to you Bill, nice to see you again, and yes I did have a late night, I always do.’ He said bitterly with his head tilted slightly.  
Bill scoffed, still not lifting his eyes from his phone.  
‘Tell y/n what she needs to do, and don’t distract each other.’ Bill walked away leaving the two of you alone, well not entirely there were tons of people circling around the place.

‘So there’s a gala tonight?’ you blurted out, the words were itching at your throat.  
‘Ah yeah, I meant to ask you about that, but you left so suddenly this morning.’ He rubbed at his neck awkwardly.  
‘Okay, well is that what I need do today, prepare for it then what, help out tonight, serve drinks? If that’s what this job is gonna be I don’t want it.’ You spat.  
‘No, no it’s not. You are going to interview people today about what this gala is about, present it to the media for everyone to see.’ He explained, taking your arm. You jolted back, looking around if anyone saw, Duncan pulled his hand back giving a half scoff- half laugh at your action. You didn’t want all the eyes clearly staring you down thinking that you were fucking your boss, especially if your boss is Duncan Shepherd.  
‘Sorry.’ He said plainly.  
‘No it’s ok, I just- what about tonight then, do you want me to report on that too?’ you took a long sip of your coffee, burning your lip slightly.   
‘No.’ he laughed. ‘I actually want you to come with me, be my date.’   
You looked at him, perplexed; an almost vexed look on your face.   
‘Y-your date?’ you repeated.

‘Yeah, you don’t think we’d look good together?’ he leaned into you. ‘I think you’d look so delicious in a slinky red dress.’ He paused. ‘With nothing underneath.’   
You cleared your throat; beginning to blush fearing that everyone around you could hear his crude words. ‘And when no one or everyone is watching, I’d slip my hand past the slit of your dress and you’d be so wet already I just know it, and I would have you unraveling with just two of my fingers.’ He cooed, inches away from your ear. He loved that you were in public; he loved how he could play these games absolutely anywhere.   
‘Duncan-’ you pleaded with him in a hushed tone.  
He leaned back, a huge grin on his face. ‘So you’ll come then won’t you?’ He said louder, emphasizing on the word come. You rolled your eyes at him with your lip curled up tightly is disdain.   
‘Yes. I’ll be your date Duncan.’ You replied coldly. He was doing it again, that manipulation, he didn’t want you to be his date romantically; he wanted to fuck with you at his families gala. How fucking typical.   
‘Terrific.’ He replied looking you up and down. He had that sleazy grin still on his face.   
‘So now go around and interview all these glaring eyes y/n and make it a juicy story. I’ll see you at seven.’ Duncan reached out and gripped your chin tightly, forcing your jaw to open slightly as your eyes boar into Duncan’s vacant and cold slits, you didn’t know what the fuck he was going to do, until he planted a soft kiss with his plump lips on your own, lingering for a few moments before pulling away. You could feel every eye on the two of you, some people muttering to each other, the room turning silent, you grimaced at it.   
‘Duncan, Jesus.’ You whispered. ‘Everyone can see us what are you doing?’   
‘I told you, I don’t care if there is no one or everyone, I am gonna do what ever the fuck I want.’ He replied cruelly.   
He tapped at your jaw, dragging his finger down to your neck, his eyes following his trails.   
‘And besides y/n, sometimes I think you have to be reminded who fucking owns you.’ He gave you a sickening smile and strutted away. You felt your legs get weak, as your stomach became a knot.   
‘Shows over, back to work.’ Duncan’s voice boomed throughout the premise. You quickly scurried off somewhere else so that no more eyes were glaring at you. 

And there it was, that sinking feeling again, those words- those four fucking words ‘I fucking own you,’ it was the game you were playing, it was that Duncan who you loved to hate, it was just everything. You were so overwhelmed, you couldn’t think of the last time Duncan Shepherd wasn’t swirling through your brain. And all you could do was compose yourself and interview these people who just witnessed you be defiled by your boss.

The day went by fast enough; you got many anecdotes and information enough to make a coherent and one-sided story on the charity work of the Shepherd’s foundation. It was a good first day you thought, it definitely made up for this morning since you hadn’t seen Duncan all day. That was until you were heading out the door to go home and prepare for the gala. Duncan had appeared behind you, gripping your arm holding you back.   
‘So how was your day?’ he asked. You pondered as to which Duncan you were speaking to this time.  
‘Good actually.’   
‘Turn around, look at me.’ He demanded.  
You did what you were told, slowly turning to face him.   
‘You’re going to come tonight.’ He stated plainly.  
‘What if I don’t want to, what if I say no? Huh Duncan.’ You challenged him.   
‘It’s not a choice.’   
‘It was before.’  
‘Not anymore.’ He grabbed your upper arm, pulling him close to you.  
‘This is exhausting Duncan.’   
‘You’re coming tonight y/n. You are going to wear that pretty red dress and you’re going to behave- on my terms.’ His eyes gleaming with a type of lust- or hatred, you couldn’t decipher it.   
‘Fine.’ You admitted defeat, but you were always going to go, you wanted to see everyone’s face as you walked into the gala with Duncan Shepherd on your arm.   
‘Don’t fret y/n, just think of all the things we can get up to tonight. I can almost taste it.’ He said breathing in the air.   
‘You really are so enigmatic Duncan.’ You commented, studying him.  
‘I know baby, it keeps people on their toes.’ He winked at you before letting go of your arm and walking away. ‘See you at seven.’ He called out.  
You rolled your eyes, squeezing your thighs at the thought of what Duncan was going to do to you tonight.


End file.
